Time For Coffee?
by kellyblake1
Summary: Emily starts a new job, but its not as easy at it may seem...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So this is my 1st fic. Inspired, kind of by real events that happened to me. Its not great, but have to start somewhere right? Anyway, hope you like it, and will continue if people want :D**

Emily's POV

"Hi, can I have one return ticket to Country Down Park please?" Beep, beep, click!

"That's two pounds, sixety pence please love"

I fiddled with the change in my purse, ignoring the trembling feeling of my hands and handed over the correct change. Taking the ticket from the dispenser, I made my way down the isle, taking the first seat available. Trying to compose myself, I sat down and rested my head against the nearby window.

My first fucking job interview. As the bus made its way through the nearby streets, I couldn't help thinking, 'what if they don't like me? What if they see the same useless, pathetic, looser everyone has?'

My name is Emily Fitch. I have a twin sister, Katie, or I did have at least. You see, when we were eleven, our parent's split, something to do with wanting different futures for us, or, whatever. Well, anyway, my mum and Katie moved away, up north somewhere, and I have never been able to see her. The past six years without her, I've lived with my dad, and ever since Katie left, I have felt as though half of me is missing. I mean, we didn't have the perfect sisterly relationship, far from it, but she always had my back, and I was always there for her. We were there for each other, no matter what happened. But these past few years have seemed so empty. The people I meet at college, the strangers I walk past in the street, I'm just nothing special to them, just an ordinary girl, with an ordinary family. I feel I need Katie to survive. To feel wanted.

Anyway, today, June 22nd, it's my very first job interview. Its my first week of summer since college has finished, and Dad being Dad, has stopped my pocket money, apparently because now I'm at the legal age to 'get a job', and me being me, need a sufficient income to supply me with the usual, clothes, alcohol, blah, blah, blah. You actually have to work for, unlike these programs on the television, where everything just happens to already be there.

Okay, so I'm on my way to my local shopping centre, where I've been offered an interview at this low-key café/diner thing. It's quite nice actually, do great ciabattas and sandwiches. Anyway, I have a meeting with the assistant manager, Elizabeth Sto-

"Shit!" Why are busses never on schedule!

Within moments… psst, pfft! The bus doors open and… "Country Down Park" the bus driver yells from his seat.

With one long intake of breath, I'm up and making my way down the bus. Why am I so nervous? Just be you Emily, be yourself.

Just when you want time to casually pass you by, it seems to rapidly dawn on you, and before you know it you're there, or here in my case.

Another deep breath, "here goes"…

I open the door to the café, and instantly feel an aura of peace, and a stronger smell of peppermint. It's strange I come here all the time but have never been aware of this feeling of comfort before.

Making my way over to the counter, there's a blonde haired girl looking like she's struggling with something.

"Um, I'm looking for Elizabeth" She looks up at me with a quizzical expression on her face, jaw agape. "I'm Emily, err, I have an interview with her at 11:45"

The blonde girls grin breaks out into a smile of amusement and delight.

"Oh yeah! Whizzer! Eff's been expecting you! We've been like a merry-go-round trying to work this place with just three"

"Sorry" What?

"You must be Emily?" I instantly spin around, reacting to the voice behind me. There's a dark haired girl, stood directly in front of me, a slight smirk playing on her face. She has the brightest blue eyes that I have every seen, they just burn straight through you, seeing everything underneath. One word, intense.

"Are you Emily?" She repeats.

"Um, yeah sorry" realizing that I must have zoned out a little too long, a slight blush playing across my porcelain cheeks. "Sorry I'm a little late the bus-"

"-Its fine".

Why does she still have that smirk across her delicate face? Wait! Huh? I did not just- eugh! Not now Emily! With another sly smile dance across her lip, she motions me to follow her brightly lit back room and pulls up two stools from the area opposite.

Here we go!

**Hope you guys liked it, please review :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so if anyone is actually reading this, here's the next chapter. **

**I actually wrote it sat on Brandon Hill in Bristol, in case no one knows where it is, its the spot where Emily and JJ were sat, when Emily starts choking on JJ's vitamin C tablet. I managed to find and sit in exactly the same spot and thought it may get me 'in the Skins' mood :)**

**Okay, hope you enjoy :D**

Naomi's POV

"Fucking, wanking, piece of shit!"

Why does everything around me have to fall to shit!

"Naomi, since when did that microwave ever bash you in the side of the head?"

I look up, and there's two faces staring at me through the ajar door. One, the usual mysterious Effy Stonem, my inadequately educated boss, and the other…I have never seen before. We all stood in silence for a bit, disturbing since I'm never one to fall short for words.

"This is Emily, she's going to be joining us for a while, taking over from Uncle Steve"

I move my eyes up and down Emily's small form. She has the most delicate features: gorgeous brown eyes, and although completely unnatural, the most vibrant and glowing scarlet red hair. She's just staring at me with a look in those almost black eyes, a kind of hopeful look, like she's expecting something from me or something to happen.

"Seeing she is still the rude sod she is-"

"-Hey!" I interrupt

"This is Naomi"

Emily nervously snakes her hand out to shake mine "Hi", she whispers. I take her hand and utter a "Hi" back. She smiles sweetly at me, and I cant help but gaze back into those mischievous brown orbs. Noticing my hesitation to make conversation-

"-Don't mind her Emily, she has an appetite for confrontation and all things argumentative. You just get used to it"

"Oi!" I look over to Emily, and see a slight curl appear upon her lips. She's still gazing at me, and remembering back to the microwave incident, I realize I really should just learn to shut my mouth from time to time.

"Okay, so I need to get back to the morning deliveries, I know it's your break Naomi, but do you mind showing Emily the rest of the building and getting her some clean uniform out of the cupboard? Once you've finished, whatever…you were…doing?"

"Um, yeah that's fine, but she will have to wait. Looks like I might have to power up the microwave the good old fashioned way, turning the cogs and wires by hand…"

With that, Effy's gone.

Emily's POV

Effy scoots past me, not before giving me a quick wink as she leaves the room, and closes the door. Back to silence. Not the awkward, I would rather poke my own eye out with a stick kind of way, but it's different. It's comfortable. It's soothing.

I take a seat down at the table, feeling a pair of azure blues burning into my back.

"Tea?" I hear called from behind me, and instantly spin around in my chair,

"Um…yes…please"

"Milk and sugar?"

"Hmm" nodding my head, "thanks". A couple of minutes later, two mugs of hot liquid are placed on the table before us, and Naomi joins me sat at the table. "Thanks" I repeat again.

The silence is back. Were sat for a while, flicking through old magazines which I find less than mildly appealing; who really wants to know that snakes can be born inside out while they're-

"-Don't worry about Effy"

I jerk my head up "huh?"

"Sometimes…she likes to think…she can have anything she wanted-"

"-No, I-"

"-Likes to think she can get under your skin, you know? Even tried it on with my boyfriend before"

Why is she telling me this?

"She doesn't mean to be nasty or anything, just likes to be in control of people"

What the fuck do you say back to that?

After a few moments of an awkward silence, "What happened?" I ask.

"Well, Will and I…my boyfriend…we had a massive argument over some stupid little incident. So she tried it on with him, to make him see how much he really wanted me over her. Everyone always wants her you see, and-

"-I don't…want her"

She smiles at me and nods her head, "…Good". We just gaze at each other for what seems like hours, but in fact couldn't have been more than a few moments. "Come on" She motions her head to the door "We best be getting you in that uniform".

With that, I gulp down the rest of my tea, and stand up out of my chair. Naomi does the same, and as she moves, she lightly brushes the top of my arm with her own, leaving a slightly tingling sensation from the skin-to-skin contact. As we walk out of the room, I cant help think to myself, 'I think I'm going to like it here', with a slight smile present on my lips.

I hope you enjoyed the second part guys, if you did, or didn't, please review… :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so next part is up. Hope you enjoy :D**

Emily's POV

"Here…this should be okay". Naomi handed me a basic black garment, "obviously not the greatest item of clothing you've ever worn I'm sure. The company not to concerned about a teenagers need to follow the fashions".

"Are my jeans okay to wear with it though?"

"Oh yeah. That's fine, they're not that anal when it comes to perfect uniform you know?"

I let out a slight giggle, and Naomi motions me to a door on her left, "the toilets just through there. I'll give you some privacy". Just as she turns to leave-

"-No, its okay. Were both girls right?" Definitely rhetorical. With a body like that, Naomi is definitely a girl! Emily! Arrgh! She's probably straight, and WITH someone. Hello! Get a grip of yourself!

Before she even has time to reply, I've unbuttoned the front of my shirt and slid the soft material over my shoulders, and whip the uniform t-shirt over my head.

Naomi's POV

"-No, it's okay. Were both girls right?"

Emily starts to unbutton the top buttons of her blouse. Should I even be looking? I know, normally someone would consider this to be perving, watching her undress, but I just can't seem to tear myself away. Oh Christ! What is it about this girl that seems to unleash all these urges in me? I've known this girl for precisely an hour, and I have already seen her half naked!

Within moments, she has the uniform top on, and in the history of me working here I have never seen anyone actually pull that thing off. I realize I have zoned out a little too long because she staring at me, with that same expectant look in her eyes, this time probably wondering 'why are you staring at me like that, have you never seen a naked human form before?'

Oh God! Please don't say she noticed me! I feel my cheeks burn hot, and wouldn't be surprised if they are now the same colour as Emily's hair. I look down, trying to compose myself, "Come on. There's a lot of work to get done". I walk out of the room, hanging my head down low to conceal the colour of my reddened cheeks.

"Oh, hunkey norey!"

I jolt my head up at the sudden outburst of emotion, to see Panda staring at Emily with a huge grin plastered all over her face.

"Eff gave you the job!" Panda bolts towards Emily and cradles her in a slightly awkward but welcoming hug.

"Um…yeah, she did…err"

"I'm Panda. Mum decided to name me after some sort of box joke thing. Good to have you". Emily and Panda swap friendly smiles before- "Nomes, why has your face gone all pinky?"

Oh Shit! Fucking great! I exchange a glace at Emily, and she appears to have missed the fact why 'my face has gone all pinky' (as panda said), either that, or has very good experience in hiding certain things, and has a blank look on her face. Shaking my head, I mutter, "it's nothing, just…". I trail off and shrug my shrug my shoulders but Panda seems to buy it.

"Ems, come on I'll show you the juicing machine". She grabs Emily by the hand and drags her into the Café's bar. Emily gives me a slight smirk and those 'eyes' before walking off.

God! Do I desperately need a cigarette!

Walking through the back doors, I'm hit with the fresh, crisp air of the outdoor breeze. I light up a cigarette and lean back against the rough, prickly bricks of the building and gaze up into the daytime sky. After several long, dragged out puffs, I can feel my cheeks begin to return to their natural colour and the burning feeling start to fade. What is going on with this girl? I have only just met her and already I feel-

"-What do you think about Emily?"

Bloody hell! This girl really can read minds! I let out a sharp breath of air. How does Effy do that? Seems to know everything about you in just one glance, knows what you're thinking. Just what you're really feeling.

"Yeah. She's nice" I reply

"Nice?"

I turn to look at Effy, a cheeky expression appearing on her face.

"Yeah". Seeking comfort in the ground again, "nice" I repeat.

"Hmm…" Effy flicks her finished cigarette onto the rain-splattered pavement, "she is".

"Don't mess her up Effy!" I try to yell, as quite as possible as to not be heard by Emily herself.

Effy just gives me that smile and her signature look, "I'll see you inside". With another smirk, she walks back into the building, and finally I'm alone.

**Please review, if you enjoyed it or not :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys, been a bit of an eventful night! **

**Went down to the docks, to the cinema, happened to 'accidentally' bump into the Skins cast. Bloody AMAZING! There was Kaya, Lily, Kat, Luke and Amy (who plays Kayleigh in Episode 2). They were going to see Kaya's new film, 'Moon', and were 10 minutes late, so unfortunately Kaya and Lily ran off to get their tickets. But, being lovely, Kathryn, Luke and Amy stayed. Managed to get all their autographs, and had a, slighty awkward, but still totally amazing chat with them. **

**For those of you who don't know, Kathryn is such a lovely person!! Can't believe I was chatting to her one-on-one for a few minutes! She is actually really tiny as well, but still as gorgeous as ever, even in person!**

**Still shaking from the surreality of it! Must admit, did slightly cry on the drive home lol, but in a good way of course! :D**

**and now onto the fic. Enjoy peeps! :D**

Emily's POV

Dear Diary,

Yesterday, I started my first day at Noko's Place and I was actually pleasantly surprised. I would have considered my first day as a waitress to be emotionally painful, physically draining, and just plain boring as hell. I mean, it was completely all of those things, but everyone was so welcoming and friendly, I couldn't help but enjoy it.

First of all there's Elizabeth, goes by the name Effy. She's my manager, and is just so mysterious that I can't really get a vibe off of her. She seems to be able to read you, everything you see and feel, kind of like a book. Strange!

There's Panda…Imagine the most dippy, loud and quirky individual, she is so innocent though, not annoying or anything: different, but the nice kind of different.

Then that brings me to Naomi. Well she's just…Naomi. Effy introduced us, and when I first saw her, she seemed to be physically attacking the defenseless microwave. Of course, bad language and swearing during a first impression wouldn't normally be considered as attractive. But, I don't know, I feel some sort of connection to her. As thought I've known her before somehow, God that sounds cheesy! We just…click…

There are complications though. She's already taken, seems to really care for her boyfriend and I don't want to mess that up for her. She's clearly happy…and who the hell am I kidding anyway! You get hung up on people to easily Emily! I'm just reading too much into this anyway, she's probably just being nice because I'm 'the new girl'. I know I am going to get hurt in the end because of 'reading to much into things', but I still seem to do it…don't I…

Ding ding! The bells ring as I enter back into Noko's Place for my shift.

"Hey Emee! Good Morro!" I hear Panda yell from behind the counter,

"Hey Panda, you okay?" I ask genuinely interested.

"Ye-huh, Ace thanks!"

I smile and give a small nod, "cool". Without breaking my stroll through the café, I walk towards the back doors, and head straight to the staff toilets to change into my uniform, thus beginning my second day of work. I have one mission today...avoid Naomi! I can't let myself get too involved with this girl, she's-

"-Ooh, sorry" Naomi blurts.

Bloody Hell! I nearly physically bump into her, she's coming out through the toilet doors, just as I'm walking through them, and nearly completely clashed! We make a sweet exchange of smiles, and giggle at out uncoordinated efforts to be smooth.

"Morning Ems…You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. You alright?" Wow, this girl really is beautiful! Worst part is, I don't even think she knows it.

"…Yeah. Better Now" She gives me another reassuring smile, "you're a good co-worker you know? We work well together"

"We do?" She nods her head, and we gaze into each other's eyes for a moment,

"Okay, so I'm gonna' get started. I'll See you in a minute".

Was she just flirting with me? No, no, no! Reading into things again Emily! Naomi walks off and I'm back to completing my previous task, get changed. This is going to be a long day!

Naomi's POV

A couple of hours later…

"She's not, okay!" Eff and me are on our lunch break, sat in the staff room and Panda has decided to join us, apparently she was bored out of her 'witless coco-pops', that's bored in English.

"Why not?" Effy asks me for the second time,

I just stare at her, unable to speak about it, and Panda decides to speak up,

"Hang on, I'll go ask her"

"No! Panda…" I tried to call. Too late. Panda has already hopped her way out of the room and I just can't make a scene by running after her. "Christ's sake" I mutter, not before receiving another knowing look from Effy.

Emily's POV

"Emee"

I pipe my head up to see Panda staring at me with a question planted on her lips, "yeah" I ask.

"Are you a Les-bin?"

"Huh!" I shoot back,

"You know. Girl who likes to make money with other girls?

"…Um…why?"

"Well, we were talking about it over lunch, wondered if you were?"

"We?"

"Yeah, Eff's thinks you are you see, but Nomes thinks you're too pretty to be a Les-bin"

I cant help but release a smile at Panda's comment, "Its Lesbian Panda…and…yeah, I am"

"Oh"

She looks genuinely confused, "You okay with that Pands?"

"Oh yeah, whizzer! Totally cool!"

Panda skips off towards the back, and turns into the staff room.

Awwwwwww, Naomi thinks I'm pretty. I can't help but plaster a huge grin over my face and release a slight giggle from my lips.

"What's so funny?"

I look up, and see Naomi gazing at me, mirroring my exact amused expression from moments ago, "Oh...I was just… thinking back to something from earlier…"

Our eyes locked for a few seconds. It's just so easy to get lost in those gorgeous azure orbs. After what seemed like an eternity, I decide to break the silence, "Good Lunch?"

"Umm hmm, quite informative actually." Her smile is still present on her face, "had a bit of a debate going on with Effy",

"Oh right. Who won?" Knowing exactly who and what it was about.

"Well… she did…but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing…" Once again, our eyes locked for a little while longer, but I reluctantly tear myself away from under her gaze. I turn my back and return my attention to re-filling the coffee machine.

Now that was definitely flirting!

**Hope you enjoyed peeps, more Naomily interaction up in the next chapter :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so here the next part. Its 5 in the morning here, but I wanted to get this up 4 u guys before I went to bed. Hope you enjoy! I am off 2 sleep now! :D**

Emily's POV

Well, I have been at Noko's Place for two weeks now, and I really can't say that I am not enjoying it there. You see, Panda and Effy, they're a little…strange, in their own ways…still…I really do like them. But it's Naomi. I mean lately I haven't been able to get her off of my mind. She is absolutely incredible! She seems to bring out this completely different side of me; one I didn't even know existed. When I'm with her, I'm not the shy, boring insecure little girl anymore, I become this confident and, dare I say it, sexy kind of Emily. I know its there's just something she does to me. Brings out in me. I feel now that I have tasted that, I don't ever want to let it go. To lose it, means to lose her. It feels like some kind of drug, and now I truly am hooked. She is some kind of magnet, pulling me closer to her, and there is no will in me able to pull me away.

You see, when we are together, I can see that we have more than just a friend-to-friend relationship. With Effy or Panda, it's not the same. What I have with Naomi, its special. The slight touches or each other's skin, the lingering glances from across a room, the way she holds my hips as she squeezes past me to get to something. When one of us walks into a room, our eyes instantly connect within moments. There is some automatic connection you cannot escape from, and I don't think I will ever want to…

"Ems" Naomi speaks up. Were winding down from our busy shift,

"Yeah" I reply, not moving my head and focusing on cleaning the floors.

"You're coming to the Christmas party right?"

Shit! I was hoping to avoid that question for as long as possible, "um…I don't know. I don't really know anyone that… well…whose going?"

"Well, me and Will, Effy, and Panda and Thomas. You know Panda's boyfriend?"

Naomi stares at me blankly waiting for my answer, "Well I'm not really sure, I don't want to be like…fifth wheel or anything"

"Oh, don't worry about that! Besides Effy isn't bringing anyone. Come on, you should see Panda when she's been drinking…"

I look up at her, and can see the pleading in her eyes.

"Look, if you're worried about being left on your own or anything, I'll be there to look after you. Will and Thomas are good friends anyway, they can just, whatever…", Naomi raises her eyebrows, and I can still her silently begging me to say yes.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would…Promise" She curls her lips up at the last word and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Okay, if you really want me there? I guess…I'll come-"

"-Good", she replies, almost within the same second as my previous answer. With that, she walks out, carrying a bucket of tomorrow's stock into the fridge.

"So you're gonna' come then?"

I whip my head around to see Effy standing in the doorway behind me, with that knowing look I have seen too many times.

"Yeah, Naomi-"

"Cool". In an instant, my bag is tossed at me from her direction and Effy is making her way towards me. She grabs my hand and makes her way towards the exit of the café, me now in her tow.

"W-w-wait. Where are we going?"

"Shopping"

"But, why?!"

"I need something to wear to the party",

Effy pulls me out through the entrance of the café, "but…what about Na-"

"-Where done here. She has some keys, she can lock up"

There's a loud thud as the door slams behind us.

Naomi's POV

Was that just?

I walk out, back into the front of the café and see a flash of red crossing the road, being dragged by no other than Effy Stonem. Where are they going? Why are they holding hands? I feel a slight sharp pain shoot up through my body. Still looking through the window, I see the distant couple speed along the opposite street. Is this what jealousy feels like? Because it mother fucking hurts!

Emily's POV

"Here", Effy passes me three hangers with gorgeous looking dresses drooping loosely from the plastic arms, "try these".

"Look Eff, I really appreciate you-"

"Oh Ems. Come on". Effy drags me, almost as rough as before, towards the changing rooms and pulls me into a changing cubicle. She closes the curtain behind us, "right. Now get that off". She motions to my work blouse, so I reluctantly start to unbutton the top buttons of my shirt, remembering the last time someone watched me do this. Except then, I felt 100% comfortable and completely at ease with myself. Noticing the reluctance of my actions, Effy steps forward, so we are just inches from each other, and begins to open the bottom buttons of my shirt, working her way upwards until we meet towards the top half of my blouse. She turns her back to me, and takes the first dress off it's hanger. I slide the fabric of my previous garment over my shoulders and let it drop into a heap on the floor. Effy turns back to face me, "arms up". I lift my arms above me, and Effy slides the silk-like fabric over my head, along my arms and across my bare back, "Turn around". I do as I am asked, and slowly turn around to look at my reflection. Effy zips the back of the dress up and we both just gaze at my reflection in the mirror. Even with trousers on underneath this dress, I am pleasantly surprised at the figure staring back at me. I like it!

"You know Emily… You're a gorgeous girl. You deserve to be with someone who will appreciate you"

With my back still towards Effy, I watch her in the mirror as she begins to move her hands across my back and up into my hair; scooping and gathering it to one side, leaving an exposed and bare neckline on the other.

"Eff…" I can't let out any more than a whisper,

"Shhh…"she replies almost silently. I begin to feel her hot breath bounce upon my neck, only to be replaced with the feeling of slight pressure and warmth; her lips nibbling lightly at the surface of my skin. I feel my breath hitch at the contact, and can't help but seek comfort in the fact that, right now, someone wants me.

Effy's kissed rise up to my cheek, and brings her left hand up to cup the side of my face. Running her fingertips across the reddened skin, burning hotter everywhere she touches me, she turns my head so I am facing her and whispers, "it's okay Em…it's okay". Gazing into my eyes, she leans in closer ready to claim my lips with her own…

Ring, Ring…Ring, Ring…

With me still watching her, Effy picks up her phone, her eyes still gazing upon mine, she speaks to the other person on the line, and hangs up.

"It's my brother….he's in trouble…I need to find him…sorry".

Within moments, Effy has gathered her things that were tossed aside in the changing room, and is making her way out of the cubicle. Before reaching out and moving the curtain aside, she turns back to me, "you should buy that dress. You look beautiful…", she turns once more, and swiftly leaves.

**Okay, so hope you enjoyed the next chaper :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so happy right now! So anyone who knows about me meeting the cast on wednesday, well Amy (who plays Kayleigh in cooks ep), was the one who I 1st saw, and when I spoke to her she told me to wait where I was for 3 minutes, and she would be back with Kaya and co, including Kat. So anyway, I didnt get a chance to thank her, so I found her on facebook, and messaged her saying how much i appreciated it and stuff. Anyway, well she messaged me back this morning, and asked if I didn't mind if she added me as a friend! hehehe! Little things please little minds lol**

**Anyway, unfortunately I couldn't go out to get anymore scene pics today, but I promise I will make up for in later parts...**

**Okay, So fic time:**

Emily's POV

It's the night of the Christmas party, making my own way there and meeting Naomi, Will, Panda and Thomas inside. I think Effy is going to join us a bit later. I haven't yet spoken to Effy about the changing room incident; she's been acting as though nothing happened. Even though she was the one who planted the moves on me, so why should I be the one to speak up about it? I mean, don't get me wrong, she really is a beautiful girl, and I know most guys would be lining the block just to be with her, but to me, she is no Naomi.

The taxi pulls up outside the club, and I manage to stumble my way through the taxi door. Geez! Way to be smooth Ems, you really need to learn to wear smaller heels! I pay the driver my fare, and momentarily, he speeds off through the busy streets. I turn around, looking up to the entrance of the club, and start to shuffle towards it. I see a taller blonde girl leaning against the bricks of the club, cigarette in one hand and bag in the other. Our eyes instantly connect, and are locked. She gives me a friendly smile, which I return, and make my way over to Naomi.

"You came!"

Nodding my head, her smile then breaks out into a wide, toothy grin. She drops her bag onto the pavement, flings her arms around me and holds me in a tight embrace.

Noticing my reluctance to hold on to the hug, she pulls away, fixing her gaze to the floor.

"Where's Will?" I ask

Hearing the slight tinge of anger in my voice, Naomi lifts he head up to meet my gaze,

"He's inside…"

"…Oh" I reply, now turning my head to face the ground.

After a couple of seconds, "come on Ems…lets get you a drink". She flicks away her unfinished cigarette, and takes hold of my hand with her own, before bending down, collecting her bag from the floor, and leading me through the entrance of the club.

"Hey Hun, where'd you go?" Will shoots at Naomi upon seeing her approach the bar,

"Sorry Babes, needed a cigarette". We come to a halt, stopping just in front of Will's suspicious eyes. He eyes me up and down, automatically forcing me to shuffle slightly behind Naomi, in a defensive sort of way. Noticing Naomi still tightly clutching my palm, now becoming slightly clammy from the heated contact, Will turns his head to the side, facing Naomi,

"Who's this?"

"…This..." with her tight grip still on my hand, she pulls me forwards to stand along side her, "…is Emily".

Will's face instantly softens, "Oh". He lets out a low, cringe worthy chuckle, "for a moment there I thought my girlfriend had changed teams", and he repeats his low-pitched bellow of a laugh.

I look up at Naomi. Did he just say that? Naomi appears to be disgusted at his comment, and starts rolling her eyes in her signature fashion while shaking her head in another direction.

"I've heard a lot about you" he said, obviously unaware of Naomi's discomfort.

"Hiiiiii!!!"

Naomi and I spin around to see Panda booming towards us, with Thomas closely in tow. I've met Thomas a couple of times already; he's come in to pick up Panda, really sweet guy. Wish I could say the same about a certain person's boyfriend. He's seems such an ass! Naomi can do better than that. She deserves better than that.

After a quick exchange of pleasantries, girls hug, men decide to be 'manly' and shake hands. Will turns to face the bar and orders a round of Tequila shooters.

……….

"Eugh! I fucking hate this stuff!" I squeal at the taste still lingering in my mouth. We have been here nearly two hours. The club is in full swing now, the sound of the bass pumping through our inebriated bodies, faces dancing up and down each other on the dance floor. Panda and Thomas disappeared some time ago, both into the same direction. Will's kept us three topped up with drinks; at least he is good for something.

I can feel the alcohol and the music pumping through my body, and the drinks are beginning to take their toll on me.

Effy still hasn't shown, and I can't help but feel a little grateful about it.

Noticing my reluctance to make conversation, or even eye contact, "You okay Ems?". She looks at me with concern in her eyes, slightly lazy from too much alcohol intake,

"Yeah…yeah…" I slur, "…I'm okaaay". She looks at me with the same expression on her face, "ii'mm fine. Honestly…". She seems to buy it and nods her head, seeking satisfaction in my answer. "Go and dance with Will. He looks bored". I motion to the lifeless body standing next to her; Will looking as though he would rather eat his own arm as a cure for boredom. Naomi turns her head to Will, and looks back at me.

"You sure?" Still gazing at me, "will you be okay over here on your own?"

I flutter my hands around, trying to communicate a yes through my actions, and she appears to have got the message. Naomi grabs hold of Will by his arm, and tugs him towards the dance floor, breaking him out of his trance. She gives me one last glance before stumbling off into the mass of dancing bodies….

………..

Naomi has been dancing with Will, for a good few minutes. Why did I tell her to go dance with him? Why Emily, you twat! I've been sat here on the bar stool, probably looking sorry for myself, and undoubtedly with the same expression Will had plastered all over his face just moments ago.

"You wore the dress then?" Effy pops her head around the side of my face, making me jump slightly at the closeness of it.

"Ohhh, Hi Effy!" She appears to pick up on the mixture of shock and discomfort in my voice, and changes the subject,

"How much you had then? I best get catching up" Effy orders three vodka shots from the bar, and downs them instantly, one after another. I can't help but stare at the way she gracefully revels in the feeling that it gives her…

"Lets dance". Before I am given a chance to reply, she has pulled me from my seat and her hips begin to move and sway to the beat of the music. It must be the alcohol, but I begin to relax into her touch.

Minutes pass and I'm aware of the space between us starting to close. She places her hips against mine and puts her hands upon my lower back. We glide against each other to the beat of the music, and she begins to slide her hands up and down the surface of my back, one cradling my neck, the other pulling me closer to her. I stare into her eyes, the once ocean blue pools, have turned almost black with desire, and I can see nothing but want gazing back at me. Effy closes her eyes, and leans her head to one side, moving closer and closer. I eagerly anticipate the feel of her lips upon mine, and lean in to close the kiss. My breath hitches the instant I feel her hot breath against my mouth, as she moves in to claim my bottom lip with her own pair. I know it is the alcohol making me act this way but I cant say I'm not enjoying this.

We move in slow synchronization, getting faster as we explore each other's mouths. Her tongue moves across my own, massaging and nipping at the surface of my lips.

Fully realizing the extent of my actions, and where this is leading us. I pull back, out of Effys hold and begin to leave the dance floor. Leaving a confused looking Effy burning into my back…

Upon approaching the bar, I see a glimpse of blonde pushing into me. I look up to see Naomi staring at me, with tear filled eyes, and a hurtful expression spreading across her face. I have never seen her like this before…I try to speak, but no sound comes out of my mouth. I try to move, but I am rooted to my place. She storms of the club in a quickened pace, and there's nothing I can do or say to stop her…

Oh God! Please don't say she saw us!

**Sorry people! But don't worry, shall be fixed! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so next part peeps! I promised some Naomily interaction…so enjoy!**

Emily's POV

Oh God! Worst hangover ever! Eugh, what happened last night? The Last thing I remember is…Naomi. I think I really hurt her! She looked so defeated when I tried to speak to her. She just stormed away from me. An emotional mix of anger and sadness took over her, with an uncontrollable urge to run. I'm going to see her today. What the hell do I say? What if she didn't see me with Effy, and it was something else that upset her. Was it Will? That little prick! If he's hurt her I'll fucking…

Get over yourself Emily! What are you going to do to him! I'll be at work in 10 minutes, but what the hell do I say when I see her. Oh fuck it! Go with it I suppose. Why the fuck do I care so much anyway? She's with Will, and how does she think it feels seeing her with him? That asshole, the way he treats her! Eugh! My fucking head!

I clutch the temples of my head with the palms of my hands, waiting for the Bus to complete its journey.

The bus arrives on time and I make my way over to the entrance of the café, breathing heavily at the anticipation of what is going to happen. Opening the door, I hear no giggles from anyone, I see no snarls from nearby customers, it feels like a normal day, and I instantly begin to relax at the normality of the situation.

"Hey Ems!" How does Panda do that? She had almost as much as me last night, and I feel like I've been bashed in the head with a wooden rolling pin, continuously, for three hours straight!

"…Hi Pands" I try to whimper back,

"You alright Ems? You look like a mega-squashed peach, micro-waved full blast for like, thirty minutes"

I can't help but let out a breathy laugh at her comment, "I'm okay Pands, just a little too much last night you know?"

"Oh right! Whizzer! Tommo bought me chips and brown sauce, soaks up all the alcohol. He is so lush I'm telling you!"

I release a small smile at how sweet Panda is, only for the smile to turn my to a straight line as I see Effy making her way over to me.

"Hi Ems. Little too much last night did we?"

At the mention of my name, I see Naomi walk out from the back room, a stern look on her face. Effy leans into me and places a quick peck onto my lips. I let the kiss linger a little longer than I should have, and in the corner of my eye I see Naomi turn, and storm back into the staff room. Effy pulls away, completely unaware of the situation she has just created.

Oh fuck! I have really messed this up!

"…Um…I need to pee". Without looking Effy in the eye, I swiftly brush past her and make my way towards the direction Naomi walked off. I can't help but feel bad for Effy. She clearly wants to be with me, and has been nothing but…nice…to me. But, what Naomi said when I first met her, about Effy liking to control people. I don't want to be one of them, and I really don't want to use her either; being with her, when I know I'll always want someone else.

I slowly approach the staff room door, and can hear the sound of slight sobs coming from inside. I gently knock once, and upon hearing no reply, I quietly push the door open to see Naomi sat on the furthest chair, head in her hands.

"Naomi" I whisper quietly. She begins to wipe the soft skin of her eyes and cheeks, trying to remove the trace of any tears, and takes her previous position, head back in her hands. Seeing her reluctance to look up at me I carefully whisper her name again, "Naomi…look at me".

"What do you want Ems" She whimpers, no anger or frustration in her voice, just pure sadness and pain. She still won't look up at me, so I move towards her and take a seat in the chair next to hers. Still reluctant to move, I pull her hands away from her face, and take them in my own. I rub the pad of my thumb over the silky skin of Naomi's hand, and begin to trace small circles over her palms with my fingertips. I just stare at her contently, her head still turned downwards towards her lap. I leave the right hand of Naomi's, to take my own and cup the side of her face.

"…Please…"

Obviously hearing the distain in my voice, she looks up into my eyes, and I can read the pain behind them. We gaze at each other for a few moments. No words necessary.

A lone tear falls down the far side of her face, and I slide my thumb over the surface of her cheek to catch the tear mid way, and wipe away the wet trail left behind.

"I just…" Naomi tries to speak, but her voice breaks midway, and she looks like she's struggling to speak.

"It didn't mean anything with Effy", I just needed to get that out, and I believe it really is the truth. Naomi's eyes widen at my words, and I see the relief pass between them.

"But I thought…"

Noticing the light shakes of my head, Naomi curls the edges of her lips into a tight smile, and I can see the spark that has been missing, relight in her eyes. Blue meets brown for a few moments, both of us smiling and gazing into each other's eyes.

"Come here…" I pull her hands towards me and gesture her for a hug. She folds her arms tightly around my neck and grasps the fabric of my collar between her fingers, pulling me closer to her. We hold each other in a tight embrace, and feel her gently sob into my back. Not due to pain, anger or frustration, but due to relief.

**Okay, I couldn't put too much fluff in because it didn't find in with the chapter…but next chapter…wink, wink…it's a 'good en', hopefully lol ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Next ones up! This chap is a little longer…Getting hard to write an update everyday, but I promise I shall do my best to deliver… **

**Read away peeps :D**

Emily's POV

It's been longer than two weeks since the eventful night at the Christmas party. The chat with Naomi really cleared the air between us. That morning after opened up so many new levels for us, and we have been closer than ever these past few weeks. The thing going on with Effy, showed both Naomi and I the reality of what was going on between us, and really bringing the feelings and emotions towards each other to the surface.

That same morning, after seeing the way Effy and I had affected Naomi, I pulled Effy aside and told her exactly what I was feeling and needing deep down…

"Look, Effy, you really are a beautiful girl-"

"-But?" She replies

"If we were under different circumstances, in a different reality or whatever, this could totally work" Effy blinking at me contently waiting for me to continue, "I just…well…there's someone else…". I stop, trying to judge her reactions; but looking into her eyes, there's nothing to read there. I continue, "...I can't help but fall deeper and deeper each time I see them. You are a lovely person Eff, and really deserve to be wanted back the same way you want them…". She's still staring, listening, "…and I don't think I can give that to you…I am really sorry Eff…".

Effy just gazes at me. There's no pain, anger or nervousness behind her eyes, and she just stares back into mine. She's giving me that 'look'; the look where she seems to know exactly what's going on inside you, what you thinking, how you're feeling.

"You figured it out then?"

"Sorry?" She just gives me that uniquely Effy smile in return, and within moments turns her back, and glides off towards the front of the café.

That was it. No more lingering stares. No light grazes of each other's skin. She seemed to act like nothing ever happened between us, and I couldn't help but feel a little relief and comfort at her ability to 'forget'.

Christmas passed, and everyone just kept to themselves, staying with family, meeting with outsiders. Tomorrow is New Years Eve. We all decided, after the events at the last evening out, we would just stay in, have a relaxing night together. Will had other ideas though didn't he, but he eventually agreed after Naomi had, 'words' with him. Eugh! Makes me sick! Okay, Given Pandora's mum was out of town for a few days, we all agreed to meet up at her house, leaving just me, Naomi, Pandora, Effy and Will alone together for New years eve. Thomas said he wouldn't be able to make it, something about his mum, brother and sister wanting to be together for the first moments of 2010.

I'm on my way to Panda's now. I was reluctant to go when Panda first asked me, but she reassured me it wouldn't be the same without me there, then went off on some kind of tangent about being bad for the business not to be together for the start of the year.

The taxi pulls up along side Pandora's house, and I make my way towards the front door. I'm a little late, so I'm guessing everyone will already be here. Great! Fantastic fucking entrance Emily. I let out a long sigh, and continue walking down the cobbled paving slabs of the driveway where I can see light coming from the front room window, and the slight sound of muffled voices and laughs. I peer around the corner of the windowpanes, and take a quick peek into the family lounge.

I can see Pandora is sat on the floor, playing with some sort of stuffed animal with her fingertips. Effy is sat on the edge of the couch, cigarette in one hand, beer placed in the other. Then I spot Naomi…she's sat on the couch with Effy, but Will is sat underneath her. What the fuck! Why is she sat on his lap? Does she fucking want me to see that! His hands are all over his body, and she just seems to let him grope her wherever his hands land.

I can't help but roll my eyes in disgust, and let out another breathy, dishearted sigh.

"Fuck this…" I whisper to myself, walking out of the front garden of Pandora's house, and begin the descent of my long walk home.

Naomi's POV

It's 45 minutes later…

"Where's Emily? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Me and Pandora share awkward glances at my outburst, "I mean, its like 10:30 or something"

"Bloomin' 'eck! That time just whizzed by!"

Worry sweeps over me, and I cant help but feel discomfort at uncertainty of where she is, "I hope she's okay. I think I'm gonna' call her" I stand up, leaving my previous position of Will's lap, feeling a slight twinge of pins and needles in my legs from the lack of movement. In the corner of my eye, I can see Effy's face boring into my back, and her eyes follow me out of the room.

Picking up my phone, I dial the familiar number, and await the sound of the voice I know so well…

Ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring… "Hi-"

"-Ems!"

"-This is Emily, sorry I can't take your call right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you…"

Letting out a disappointed sigh, I wait for the beep and leave a message on her answer phone, "Hey Ems. Its gone 10:30…um…we were supposed to meet here at half nine. I just need to make sure your okay. Yeah? So, please just, give me a call when you get this…I…um…I wanted to be with you tonight" I instantly hang up, regretting those words as soon as they leave my lips. Oh shit! What will she think of what I just said? What if she is with someone else, wanting to be with them instead of me?

I walk back into Panda's lounge, all eyes falling on me as I enter the living room, "She didn't answer. Just got her answer phone", I bite my bottom lip to try and hide the nervousness in my voice, and take a seat on the chair opposite Will. He takes my knee in his hand, and starts to run his fingertips up the inside of my thigh,

"Just fuck off okay!" I shoot at him, probably a little harsh, the skin above his brows lowering and creasing into a number of lines,

"What the fuck babe? You were wanting all of it just five minutes ago" the confusion obvious in the tone his voice.

The room falls silent for a few moments, "I'm just worried about Emily okay" I angrily reply to his inappropriate comments, and silence fills the room again,

"Okay, so who's up for twister? It's mega brill!" Panda jumps up, skipping over to the far cupboard in the room, completely oblivious to the scene unraveling before her. I take a glance at Effy, and she just stares at me. We exchange glances for a while, and she opens her mouth to speak, but mouths the words 'go' and motions her head to the door. I give her a sweet and friendly smile, and whisper a unspoken "thanks" back.

"I think I'm gonna go check Emily's okay. I wont be gone long" I stand up, starting to make my way to leave,

"Ey?!" I glance and Will, just to see the confusion return upon his face. Opening my mouth to utter a reply,

"Come on Will. I bet you've never played Twister the way we play it". It was more of a statement than a question. Effy's words distracting Will long enough for me to slip out of the room.

Grabbing my coat, I make my way outside, and towards my car, now refrigerated by the outside cold temperature. Unlocking the door and sitting inside, I ring Em's number once more, slamming the car door upon hearing it ring…

Ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring… "Hi. This is Emily. Sorry I can't-".

Slamming the phone shut, I put my keys in the ignition, turn them, and begin to speed off into the night…

Emily's POV

God! I should have fucking called a taxi! Its bloody freezing! Well what more do you expect from a typical English winter night. This sure as hell wasn't how I expected to spend the last night of the year; walking into the bitter night, utterly alone. Though Naomi has tried to call me twice, I just can't face her. Having to make up some excuse about not meeting them. Every time I see her with him, it's like opening a freshly healed wound. Just to have to it heal, and be sliced open again. I thought I would save myself that tonight.

Turning the corner of the nearby street, I see the windows off my house in the near distance. There is no light coming from the inside of the house; meaning Dad must have gone out. Who am I kidding? Of course he has gone out! No one stays in on New Years Eve, not even people classed as a looser. Well, that one exception is me.

Approaching the house, I can see the silhouette of something moving on the front steps. Shuffling closer to the house, I slow down, a slight anxious feeling passing over me. I begin to make out the shape of a person; the nearby street lamps flickering over their features. I come to a holt, realizing the identity of the figure sat before me, her head peering down.

"Naomi…?" I appear to have startled her, and she jumps up from her seat, her eyes growing wide upon seeing my face,

"Em! Shit! Thank God you're okay! Jesus! I was worried about you! Where have you been? I tried calling you but-"

"-I needed to go for a walk"

"Christ Em! It's the middle of the night! Anything could have happened to you! Why didn't you call me?" Upon realizing the possessive tone in her voice, she instantly softens, "I just…I was worried okay…you should have called"

Being aware that I have obviously caused her worry, I try to mutter a small "sorry", to ease the situation. "Why are you here anyway, I though you and Will-"

"-I wanted to be with you"

My lips curl up at the words of her confession.

"Besides, no one should be alone on New years eve…" She mirrors the smile I've previously given her, and holds up her right hand, currently clutching a green bottle of some sort, "…I've brought wine". Breaking her smile out into a wide grin, I let out a small breath of oxygen I wasn't even aware of holding and make my way towards her. I take Naomi's hand, and stroke the pads of my fingertips across the length of her arm, aware of the hairs rising upon the surface. I reach up, putting my body weight pressure on the balls of my feet, and place a chaste kiss upon Naomi's cheek. I let the kiss linger there a little too long, but Naomi seems to have no intention to pull away. Moving my burning lips across to her ear, she can surely hear the loud thumping and beating of my chest, but a small whisper, thank you, can disguise the sound perfectly.

Naomi doesn't move for a few moments. She appears to be rooted to her place. With a slight tug of her hand, the swift motion causing her to follow me inside through the recently unlocked door, we are both plunged into darkness…

**Okay, So I know I said I would write lots of Naomily fluff in this chapter, but it seemed a good place to end the chap. Reviews are very welcome, good or bad..Up to you: D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, not long of 2009 left…**

Emily's POV

Walking through the darkened hallway, creeping past shadows filling the corners of the room, I start flicking on the lights, and I am startled slightly by the loud thump of Naomi shutting the door behind me. Still clasping her hand, I lead her through into the kitchen and place my well-used yellow bag upon the table.

"No one's home?" Naomi asks, obviously noticing the lack of sound and light coming from around the home,

"Nah. Dad must've gone out…" Naomi is just gazing at me, using her eyes, willing me to continue, "…trying to be…" I make quotation marks with my fingers; emphasizing my point, "…'down with the kids'…" I give a light shrug of my shoulders, "…as he would like to say anyway". I see Naomi make a slight chuckle at the outburst of my words, and I return a soft smile at the figure gazing down towards me.

Blue meeting brown again, we get lost in each other's stare, until, reluctantly, I break the silence, "Okay. So…wine?" I motion to the green bottle still clutched in her left hand, and she nods enthusiastically at my suggestion.

"Yep!"

I turn around and attempt to reach two wine glasses from the top cupboard. Fucking hell! Why does Dad always put these so bloody high? Obviously noticing the current struggle with the cupboard's shelf, Naomi shuffles over to me, her hand reaching up, above my head, grazing along my arm in the process, making slight goosebumps across my skin and my hairs to stand up on end. With her fingertips, she pulls out two wine glasses and places them onto the smooth surface before me.

"Thanks" I whisper. I see a mischievous glint in Naomi's eyes, and she gazes deeply back into mine.

"You know Em. Tonight is supposed to be about celebrating the events of the past year…" she peers down to look at the ground, and continues, "you're supposed to be with the people closest to you…The people you want to be with through the next parts of your life…" she looks up at me, and amongst the terror in her eyes, I can see something else there. Something I have never seen before; it's some kind of sparkle. "…And there's no other place I would rather be right now than here with you".

I feel my heart begin to melt at the words of Naomi's confession, she obviously notices the pathetic smile that passes over my lips because her face instantly dips and her cheeks tinge ever so slightly pink.

I can't help but watch her so contently, and I really could just stare at that face for hours on end, days even. Trying to reassure her not to feel any worry or embarrassment at her previous words, I bring my hand up to the side of her face, cupping her chin with my fingertips; I lift her head up, forcing her to look into my eyes. I begin to notice the lack of distance that has formed between us, and the feeling of her hot breath against the surface of my skin, causing the palms of my hands to grow with heat and begin to sweat.

"So Ems…how would you like to spend our last hour of 2009?" this time Naomi breaking the silence, and after a slight pause,

"Well…can we just watch a movie or something…you know, sit for a while? Enjoy…the wine?" A burning feeling rises to the surface of my cheeks and Naomi swiftly takes my hands and pulls me into a hug,

"Oh Ems. You're so sweet you know…"

Letting out a breathy giggle, "I try". Spinning around on the balls of my feet, I turn back to the glasses and begin to pour two glasses of wine. Thank God that bottle was a screw top. Right now, I don't think I could have coped with the process of removing a cork.

Turning back to face Naomi, I hand her one of the liquid filled glasses, keeping hold of other glass in my palm. Staring straight into her eyes, I take a small sip form the rim of the wine glass. Our gazes still fixed, and remaining glued for moments long after the glass is lowered from my lips. Still staring into her eyes, I notice there's something different about them…is that? Is that lust gazing back at me? Don't read too much into it Emily! Don't ruin the moment…

"Come on…" I take her hand and tug her into the previously lit lounge, leading her over to take a seat on the couch. I shove her playfully, causing Naomi to gracefully fall onto the pads of the sofa cushions.

"Oi"

Naomi tries to sound serious, but I can see the amusement in her eyes…

Deciding to keep the conversation light, I mutter a small "shut up" and she just lets out a heavy puff of laughter. Luckily, the wine had decided not to meet with the floor and just remained stationed in her glass; dad pulling a head fit if he saw that one.

I make my way over the side cabinet, fully aware of the blue orbs burning into my back, and pick out my favourite, and thousand-time watched movie. I delightfully hop my way over to television set and sit myself on the wooden floor, the cold contact causing me to intake a sharp breath of oxygen.

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah" I chuckle at the situation, "…the floor was just…really…cold".

"Oh you little wimp Ems, seriously…come on", while patting the seat next to her.

Pressing play on the DVD remote, I make my way over to the sofa, wine in hand and take a seat next to Naomi, not too close, but at the same time close enough to still feel the body heat radiating from her.

"God I'm not contagious you know!" Noticing the playful mood Naomi has put herself in since earlier, tossed her onto the sofa, I playfully slap her on the arm, letting out a subtle laugh, and gradually scoot my way closer to her side. Naomi grows inpatient of my slow maneuvering, and puts her arm securely around my shoulder and forcefully pulls me towards her, causing me to jarringly flop into her chest. I rest my head upon the bare skin of her shoulder, relaxing into her touch, and begin to curl my arms around the shape of her waist. Tracing patterns and small shapes upon the surface of the material covered skin; I hear Naomi's breath hitch slightly at the contact of my fingertips rubbing along the length of her side. I soften into her embrace, and focus my attention on to film flickering upon the screen…

**Hope you enjoyed the update, I'm falling asleep right now, so sorry if its crap lol :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chap…the beginning of 2010**

**Sorry for the late update peeps! I went Skins sets searching again today, and guess what?? I found the lake!!! The lake!!! I was soooo happy, and actually had my picnic sat in the exact spot where Emily and Naomi had sex…okay call it weird or pervy, but whatever…Took me AGES to find, got stung a billion times by stinging nettles and eaten away at by this manky bug, but hey, all worth it :D**

**I posted some pics on my Livejournal if anyone wants to see, my username is kellyblake1**

**Now to the fic:**

Naomi's POV

We have been sat like this for a while now, just sat here watching Em's film choice, Pretty Woman, I know, I know. Curiosity getting the better of me, I slightly shift over, pulling my wrist up to my face, the flickering of light bouncing of the ticking hands. 11:46. Fourteen minutes left of 2009, placing my hand back down onto the surface Emily's arm, I notice the lack of movement from Emily herself. Looking down, and shuffling my head over to peer around the mass of red that's covering my chest, I notice Emily dozing softly, the constant breathing and beating of her heart soothing my concern. She's fallen asleep. I let out a longing sigh, not due to disappment or regret, but to the fact that, this moment could not be anymore perfect. Which the opportunity for embarrassment or awkwardness disappeared, I just watch her. So contently…God, she really is beautiful. She must have been out in that cold for so long for her to be this tired. I peer over to the lone wineglasses now situated on the coffee table before us, and hers is still half full. This time, she cannot blame the alcohol…this is what she wants, and in a way, what I want too.

Fixing my gaze back to the flickering screen, I focus my attention back to the moving images, still completely aware of the sleeping form on top of me and I relax into the couch, sleep beginning to fall over my eyes. Naomi! Stay awake, come on, you're not tired! Besides…you need to see her when it falls midnight.

Minutes pass, and I keep constantly peering at the time on my watch…Its soon…6 minutes, 5 minutes, 4 minutes, 3 minutes, 2 minutes, 1 minute…

This is it! Last moments of 2009! They really couldn't be more perfect. Counting down the last few seconds on my watch…I hear the loud drumming of bangs and an explosion of light outside the window. Voices cheering and raving into the night…It's 2010. Noticing the sleeping form beneath my face, I peer down, placing a light kiss on Emily's forehead,

"Happy New Year EM" I repeat my previous actions, this time letting the kiss linger a little longer onto the soft skin of Emily's face. I feel a disturbance slightly moving beneath me, and jurk my head up at the unexpected shifting under my lips.

"mmm….what time is it?"

I note the sleepiness in her voice, the sound of her words becoming raspier than ever…but I find it…unbelievably sexy… "It's just past midnight…"

Emily's lips curl up into a small smile, her eyes still filled with sleep. "Happy New Year Naomi…", her eyes gazing at me, almost turning black with unfelt passion…

I gaze back into the brown orbs before me, "Happy New Year Ems…". I peer down, taking a quick glance at those slightly parted rose lips, and drag my eyes back up to meet hers. I see her mirror my actions, and she begins to run her tongue slightly over her bottom lip, her breath quickening with anticipation. Emily brings her hand up to cup the side of her face; the soft pad of her thumb delicately stroking the surface of my skin. Gazing into each others eyes, I can see the pure lust that's burning into mine, and without awareness, we both gradually lean in towards each other's lips. My breath hitches with the feeling of her lips so close to mine, out breath mingling with each other's to before becoming part of the oxygen surrounding us…

Thump, thump, thump! "Happy New Year" We both jump back, Emily almost falling off the sofa itself,

"Fucking Hell! That stupid prick! Scared the shit out of me!" A stupid, wanking tosser outside has decided to run up the street, disturbing every front door in its fucking path! Great fucking timing jerk!

Noticing the obvious frustation in my voice, Emily lets out a slight chuckle, laughing at the colour of my anger burning cheeks. I suck in a large breath of air, blooning the sides of my cheeks, and puff out the remaining oxygen.

"Hey. Hey…It's okay...they've gone" The calming tone of her voice instantly soothing me. She returns the palm of her hand to the side of my face and gazes back into her eyes. She looks so beautiful there. Staring at me with those eyes…those lips…that face. We gaze deep into each others eyes…you know you want to Naomi…kiss her…kiss her! Just once…

Then another voice came over me. You're with Will! You're with Will! You can't do that to him! Upon hearing the voice beating at me inside my head, I jolt back, startling Emily from her position. She sits up properly in her seat, her arm and palm moving away from my side and face; she is just staring at me. Confusion and disappointment written all across her face. With brows furrowed and cheeks flushed, she opens her mouth to speak, but closes it again once no sound leaves her lips.

Shuffling in my seat, I attempt to stand up, Emily's hand flying onto my lap, restricting me from moving further,

"Naomi-" she shakes her head but is instantly cut off

"-I need to go. Okay? Just…just…get off of me!". Oh god! What am I doing? Look at her face. She looks so beaten! Standing up off of the chair, I run my fingers though the softness of my hair and let out another long winded and powerful sigh. I stare at the farside wall, unable to look at the sadness and heart break in her eyes, "this was a mistake Em. I never should have come here…" My voice breaks and the last few works, and I need to clear my throat to continue…

Emily registers the grief and sorrow in my voice, "-but Naomi…I thought…", Emily stands up to my level and looks down to the ground for comfort, after a few moments lifting her head back up to meet with my eyes again. My head turning to face her, I can see the presence of her un-fallen tears glistening in the light. Closing my eyes to finish my speech, "this was a mistake…". I open my eyes to gauge her reactions; seeing the same expression as before. "I'm with Will okay. I really do love him, and I…want, to be with him…I-I'm sorry". I turn on my heels, walking out of the lounge, picking up my bag from the mat by the front door. I turn the hatch of the door, the creaking startling me as it opens…

I turn to face Emily one last time. She is rooted to her position in the lounge, staring at me with disbelief in her eyes, "I'll see you at work yeah?"

I try to give her a reassuring smile, failing miserably seeing her reluctance to move, or even do anything, and with that, walk out of the house, leaving a door slamming in the middle of the street, crashing to a loud thud…

**Pleeeese don't hate me…'Will' all work out…I promise **

**Got to say, what a sucky way to start the year lol :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so not sure if this is a good or a bad chap…you decide….. :)**

**I have put more scene pics on my LJ btw: kellyblake1 :)**

Naomi's POV

I arrive home at the early hours of that morning; the drive home seeming to take much longer than the anticipated drive there. I pull my car up into the available parking space outside and feel my heart twist noticing the lights on inside the house. Oh shit! Will's come home! Staggering up the cobbled tarmac, I feel a nervous and aching feeling begin to present itself in my gut. What is this? Is this guilt? I feel I haven't done anything wrong, anything at all to hurt Will. But deep down inside I know that this feeling for Emily is much stronger than anything I have ever felt with him before, stronger than the initial first attraction of each other. Stronger than the happiness he brings me…and dare I say it…stronger than the love I have ever given to him. Puffing my cheeks and letting out a huge puff of air, I shake my head, trying to empty my mind of any previous thoughts…

"Baby you're home!!" The front door whips open, startling me out of my daze, and I see Will bounding towards me, coming as though he has been missing me for days.

"Hey-" Wills arms fly round my entire body, causing me to stop mid sentence, and he jolts me up into his arms, holding me into the air.

Letting out a light chuckle at the unexpected outburst of affection, I tilt my head down, forcing my lips into contact with his. We move slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed as I relax into the kiss. His lips are hard, rough…manly, and I can't help but let my mind wander to the imagination of Emily's lips moving against mine. Noticing my change in rhythm, Will pulls me back, pools of lust forming in his eyes…Still clutching me tightly in his arms, he leads me into the house, the force of my foot kicking the door shut on the way past.

He drops me onto the sofa, and pushes his finger to my lips, stopping me from muttering any words,

"Wait here" Will points to the sofa at which I am softly relaxing into, and flutters out of the room…his attitude different…nice in fact. I wait patiently for him to return, the thought of the last few hours passing over and over in my mind, and I can't help but wonder how Emily is feeling, what she is doing right now. How could I just leave her there like that? She looked so broken and-

"-Here. Try this babe." Will hands me a freshly filled wine glass, and I just stare back into its ruby red liquid, the smell and colour jerking my mind back to previous memories. I tilt my down low to take a sip of the freshly poured drink,

"Umm…tastes nice. What is it?"

"It's a bottle of Petrus Vintage, bought it a couple of weeks ago…I was saving it for tonight"

"Aww babe! That's expensive!"

"I know, I know…but you're worth it"

I smile sweetly at the comforting words of Wills, and place a chaste kiss upon his lips. Pulling back, he is gazing deep into the centre of my eyes, a brief smile on his face. A loud beep echoes across the lounge, and the confusion flows across my features. Taking a glance to the nearby clock, it reads, 00:00 am. Huh?

Sweeping my head back to Will's, the smile still present on his lips,

"You weren't here for the strike of midnight, so I decided to stop time…Happy New Year Naomi…" Seeing the delight spread across my face, he takes my hand and slowly knees to the floor…

Oh My GOD!

"Will you please give me the pleasure of becoming my Wife? The Year 2010, becoming the start of our lives together, and truly the beginning of mine…"

Oh my fucking God!! I try to hide the panic that's flusters across my face, my cheeks growing red with the uncertainty of my answer. His face looks so scared right now. Do you love him Naomi? Do you really love him? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him? Do you? DO YOU?

…yes.

"Yes…" His eyes light up with the words of my answer "I really will".

His smile grows wider, wider than I have ever seen it before, and he looks so happy right now. Will delicately slides the golden ring, and it really is gorgeous, up the fourth finger of my left hand. I just gaze at it, my mind filled with so many different emotions, happiness, joy, anticipation, and…some sort of…regret. Will places a soft kiss upon my trembling lips, and pulls away after a few lingering moments. He picks up the duo of empty glasses,

"I'll be right back, the future Mrs. William Parsons"

Oh fucking shit! What have I done? Well done Naomi, you have truly fucked this one up now! I really do need that fucking wine…Oh God…Emily!

Emily's POV

It's the morning after last nights evens. The first of January. Surely the start of a new year, of a new decade tells you something about the upcoming periods of your life. You spend your New years eve, happy, ecstatic in fact, meaning you have a great few years ahead of you…You spend it alone and depressed, everything is gonna' go to shit. Letting out a long winded sigh at the realization that I fall into the second category, I stoop my head back down, picking up some of the remaining rubbish off of the coffee shop floor, and thump it into the bin with a loud smack. Pandora doesn't seem to notice my loud outburst of aggression, and continues the morning set up of the coffee machine. Hours pass, and I am fully aware of the mental countdown I am making of Naomi's shift, the time hopefully speedily passing by and not stopping to look back for a second glance.

More minutes pass, and I hear the bell ringing of the café door, I look up expected to be greeted by a more than tired, frail old woman but instead I am faced with the gazing eyes of Naomi. We peer deep into each other for more than a few moments, until one of us speaks,

"Hi Emily" she says shakily

"What?" I reply, rather harsh, but not regretting any of the tone in my voice.

"…Sorry?" the confusion furrowing in her brows,

"Well you obviously want something so what is it?" I snap back

"I j-j-just need to talk to you…" the confidence in her voice fading to the sound of a shy little girl,

"I'm busy!"

"Please!" raising her voice, just to calm her tone again, "Emily, I really have to speak to you"

I let out another sharp breath of air and start to turn, making my way to a secluded area. Naomi follows my tracks, and I can feel the heat of her gaze digging into the surface of my back.

Upon arriving at the quiet storage cupboard, I make my attitude towards her clear, "So what do you want?"

"I…just needed to apologize about last night-"

"-I already heard it remember? Last night, somewhere between YOU telling me it was a mistake and You, being in love with Will, so…just save it okay."

I turn to walk away, but the swift motion of Naomi's hand grabs my wrist, and I feel myself jolt at the unexpected burst of contact.

"Please Emily, just hear what I have to say yeah?"

Still refusing to face her "So speak". I hear the sound of a long intake of breath behind me, and Naomi starts to speak.

"With Will. The thing is, he has always been like a brother to me. He was someone who was always there for me whenever I needed him…I do really love him Emily". Opening my mouth to speak, I am cut of by the continuation of Naomi's words, "The thing is…lately…he has become-"

"-A prick?"

There's silence. Just silence and I begin to feel the guilt was over me at the confession of my feelings. I turn back to face Naomi, her head resting low into her hands, the sight of seeing her like that making me want to kiss everything better…but I know I cant do that. She doesn't want me to. I press the palm of my hand up the her chest-ridden chin, and begin to push her face up to meet with mine; my eyes urging her to continue.

"…Different…" She blinks slowly, "Then you Em. You came into my life…and ever since…I have felt the happiest I have been in a long time"

"So what's the-" Naomi brings her left hand up to the side of her face. I look down in confusion at the rings on her hand. Oh my…no? I jerk my head up to meet once again with Naomi's,

"He asked me last night. When I left you…I was just…so upset…and…he made me feel good for a while…so I..." Naomi lightly shakes her head, side to side and then stops, "this is what he wanted..." She trails off,

"But what about what you want? Does that not matter?"

Naomi looks down, trying to find comfort in the ground, "I don't know…I just…I don't know anymore"

"You deserve to be happy though. Just…do what you're heart tells you to okay?" We both let out slight chuckles at the cheesiness of my last comment, the humour luckily lightening the mood.

"What about us? Can we…go back to they way we were, before any of this happened?" Naomi asks.

Letting out a strangled sigh, I peer to the ground pondering over the question I've just been asked… "We can try" and I really do mean that, it's a start at least…

**Okay so I promised I would fix it, I hope that's enough fixing for now…I'm off to bed :D zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, promised more fluff, so here it is…I suppose :D**

Naomi's POV

It's been two days since Will asked me to marry him. The question replaying over and over inside my head, the thing is, each time, I can't think about saying anything other than yes. The look on his face waiting for my answer, pretty much made the decision for me, the thought of saying no would just break his heart…and I really couldn't do that to him.

Ring, ring… ring, ring…ring, ring…ring, ring… answering the call, "Hey Babe"

"Nai where are you? I phoned home but no one answered"

"Sorry Hun, I just needed to go for a walk. Clear my head…"

"Babes what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing, I just had a bit of headache, felt a bit cramped up at home you know?"

"Okay, if you say so. Well I would tell you when you get home but I need to give them an answer now…"

"What's up?"

"…Well, you know Marcus?"

"You're coach yeah?"

"Yeah. Well he's been approached by Rio Plance, part of the Spanish football championships! I have been offered a contract to play on their team, front defense and all! They're only producing some of the best players in the game! How awesome is that Babes?!"

I feel the muscles in my throat clench up, "…that means-"

"-Yeah were moving to Spain!"

"S-S-Spain?"

"It's only a three year contract but after that, who knows!! It'll be nice for us both to get away 'n all! Only 2 months to wait!"

I can't release any sort of sound from my mouth, the words 'both', 'years' and 'months' ringing from ear to ear. Oh Christ!

"Look I've gotta' go tell 'em its okay yeah"

It was more of a statement than a question…and noticing the silence on the line, the lack of my disagreement, the line goes dead…

Oh Shit! I can't fucking do this! What do I do? My family…my friends….my…Emily? I can't fucking leave! I have so much here…ah shit! What do I tell them? What do I tell Emily? Fuck! Since when did I become such a fucking pushover? I'm always the one NOT to stand for the shit, the one who tells THEM to fuck off. I've always had my walls…always…until…until I met Emily. I let out sounds of slight sobs, and begin to feel the water within my eyes grow.

Emily…She is the only one I can talk to right now…I want to see her…I need, to see her.

Emily's POV

"Hello" Picking up my phone upon seeing Naomi's name,

"Emily! I need to speak to you!" She sounded so broken, so frail,

"Naomi?...What's wrong?"

"Please Emily…Can I just come over?"

"Of course!!! Of course…are you okay? Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No, no. Just stay at home yeah? I need to see you"

Whispering down the line, "…ye-" the line is cut off.

Naomi sounded so hurt. The last, the only time I've ever seen her like that, is- the morning after the club, this time being different, she is running towards me, and not to the door.

I wait impatiently at the side of my upstairs window, Dad is at work; Naomi can feel completely at home…at home and comfortable with me. Moments seem like minutes, Minutes seeming to pass like they're hours…

The adrenaline in my chest relighting upon seeing the movement of Naomi's car burst around the corner. She speeds up to the curb, mounting parts of the pavement; the sharp bursts of motion causing me to jolt downstairs in search of the front door. I pull open the catch, swinging the front door open towards me, and am greeted by a mound of platinum hair pursing itself into my chest. Naomi just cries. Cries so hard I feel the worry in my chest start to arise at the meaning of her pain. Minutes pass, her clutch on my back slightly looser, and I hear the cries become mere sobs and she begins to pull away from the embrace. I take her hand, using my other free palm to slam the front door shut, and lead her towards the comfort of the lounge. I take a seat onto the comforting fabric and pull her down to sit on the area next to me.

Worry still flustering in my veins, I stare deep into her azure eyes, the gorgeous orbs gaze back into mine, "Naomi…what's happened?" the care obvious in my voice,

"It's Will…"

"Oh fucking hell! What's he done-"

"-No! He's…"

Still staring into the depth of my eyes, she continues,

"…He's been offered a new…position…at some top football squad…"

The confusion grows in my eyes, my brows furrowing down my face,

"But wh-"

"-In Spain…"

Shit! Shit! Shit! It's worse than I would ever have thought! She's leaving! She's leaving! But she can't! She can't! I love…

The rise and fall of my chest beginning to quicken, Naomi's droplets in her eyes begin to fall, and I feel my own vision of sight become slightly blurry; blurry from the droplets of unshed tears. I try to continue…

"W-w-when?"

Still looking deep into my eyes, both full of sorrow, pain and so many lost emotions,

"…In two months"

I let out a short-winded breath I didn't realize I was holding and the droplets of water in my eyes slowly begin to descent down my face. Naomi brings her palm up to the side of my cheek, the soft pad of her thumb wiping away the liquid sliding down my face. I gaze into her eyes, the pain in them reflecting in my own, and we just stare for moments, moments trying to soak up every feature that is Naomi, never wanting to loose her. The soft blonde waves of her hair, her azure piercing eyes capable of stopping people in their tracks, the slight curves of her cheeks when she smiles, the rosy colour of her cheeks when she's embarrassed or angry…the rosy smooth skin of her lips…

"B-b-but you cant" I slowly drag out,

Naomi takes a deep inhale of breath, more tears threatening to fall,

"Ems…" She slowly shakes her head from side to side, stopping the motion and continuing, her palm still cupping the side of my face, she swallows, "…why not?"

"Because…b-because…I…I-I…"

Moving my gazing eyes down to peer at her flushing cheeks, my eyes shifting to the slightly agape position of her lips. I can feel myself tilting forward…I need to show her why she cant leave…She just cant leave…I will never let her…

My skin just inches from the contact of her lips, I glance a quick look upwards, looking for approval in her eyes. Naomi shuts her eyelids, awaiting the form of contact from my lips. My breath hitches as I move closer, my lips slightly parted, air moving in and out of my lungs. I tilt my head the final few millimeters, the pressure of my lips pushing down against her own. Naomi doesn't pull back, merely accepts the invitation of my kiss with open arms…

**Okay peeps, I know its angst and blah, blah, blah, but I hope, in one way, you find it kind of sweet, as well as sad I suppose :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Emily's POV

Our lips still connected, I begin to melt into the kiss, claiming Naomi's lips once more, I pull back trying to judge the reaction in her eyes. Naomi opens her eyes, disappointment showing at our lack of contact, and she pushes her lips up against the surface of mine. She slowly moves her lips in sync with mine, savoring every taste, every touch, every feeling of each other. As the kiss begins to grow, I feel Naomi deepening the kiss, the texture of her tongue brushing against the soft opening of my lips, begging me for a long awaited entrance, which I grant her. Our tongues move in unison. Grazing, nipping and sucking at the surface of each other's mouths.

I feel the soft pressure of skin brushing the surface of my stomach, and a cold burst of air hitting the area, I peer down, breaking the kiss, and see Naomi's hands pulling the fabric of my t-shirt up. Up over my shoulders, along my arms and completely over the top of my head. Gazing back at Naomi, I see her eyes scanning the body of my half-naked form, only to tilt her head back up, forcing her lips onto the surface of mine, claiming my bottom lip in another earth shattering kiss. She sucks on the corner of my mouth, before moving it down, peppering my cheek with soft kisses and moving further down onto the top of my neck…

My breath has become so quick, the beat of my heart so loud it could be heard from miles a far, "Nao-o….Wh-"

"-Don't speak Em…" she responds, hardly taking her lips from the contact on my neck. Bringing her head back up, I pull her lips back into mine, missing the contact recently lost between us.

Lifting myself up, I pull us up off of the sofa, Naomi still in complete contact with my lips. Our kiss begins to grow again…no need for words, now; only actions can display how we both truly feel…

Naomi's hands wander down the smoothness of my back, finding the soft pert area of my butt, she pushes me up into her, forcing me to jump my legs up around the sides of her waist, the immediate force causing her to push back into the cold, hard nearby wall, and I use the rough surface to keep my pressure up and against her body. I trail my hands under the hem of Naomi's blouse, and in one soft motion, pull an opening in the centre of the shirt, the loud ping of buttons bouncing around the room failing to startle our actions. I move my head down, beginning to suck on Naomi's neck. Upon finding her pulse point, I suck on the lightly tender area, leaving a glowing purple bruise as I begin to pull away.

Naomi's hands, still wrapped tightly around the bottom of my back, glide upwards, loosening the clip of my colourful bra, and she tosses it to the floor. Naomi starts to palm the surface of my breast; one hand still steadying my stance. In a quick, swift motion, she flips us, her hips putting pressure against my swollen centre and pushing me back into the wall. I let out a slight whimper at the immediate force of contact, and deep down I know we really shouldn't be doing this, but tonight is about us. Nothing is going to ruin this for us…Not even Will…this is fate…our fate.

Naomi's recently free hands wander down my bare front, and her lips come into the surface of my chest. Her hands slide lower and she starts to unbutton the front button of my jeans, while her mouth surfaces over the texture of my hardened nipple, her tongue circling across the swollen surface. I let out a low-pitched groan and immediately bite my lip to contain my sounds of anticipation and excitement,

"You okay Em?"

"Yeah just…..just…" Naomi understands the message, and with one motion, she slides down the zipper of my jeans and traces her lengthened fingertips over the details of my underwear, slightly dipping down underneath the waistband.

"…Naomi…please…I just…" with that, she plunges her fingers into the depths of my underwear, and begins to stroke the surface of my wet slit,

"Jesus Em! You're so-"

Cutting her off with the pressure of my lips against hers, she starts to rub harder into me, slightly flicking past the swollen bud of my clit. We kiss frantically, using as little oxygen as possible to continue the kiss, and finally Naomi enters me with one finger. She begins to pump inside me, her thumb stroking across the surface of my clit, sending shocking sensations through my body, and causing me to release shaky breaths and some sort of strangled squeal. Noticing my reactions, Naomi enters me with another finger, her motions quickening and my hips rising up to meet her every thrust. God! I am so close now! I never knew one person could make you feel so good….to have so much control over one person…over me.

With my breath quickening, I can feel my approach coming soon,

"Oh Jesus!" I cry out. Naomi re-covers my mouth with hers, stifling any future squeals or groans. Just as I feel the beginning of my climax, Naomi enters me with a third finger, and curls her fingers up inside of me, pushing down hard on my clit. I feel the waves of orgasm wash over me and begin to shudder my position down the wall, Naomi pushes her body closer, pinning me to the surface, catching my fall. As my body slowly regains consciousness to the outside world, Naomi reluctantly recoils hers fingers from inside me and brings her glimmering fingers up to her mouth, sucking the moisture from every fingertip. Watching her is so mesmerizing, this girl is truly amazing, She is perfect in everyway, and I really feel that now is the moment I can tell her how she makes me feel…

"Naomi, I…" I am cut off by the pressure of her lips on mine, and melt into the kiss, the pace becoming slow and steady. Naomi re-places her hands upon my lower back, pulling me from the surface of the wall, and turns, leading us back to the comfort of the sofa. The kissing now lingering and soft, she places me back down onto the couch, leaning atop my body and kisses her way down my neck, attempting to speak, our breaths having returned to their usual pace,

"I just want to stay like this…for now…"

She places her head in the crook of my neck, slightly nuzzling at the surface of my skin, her arm trailing around the side of my waist, and slowly, her breaths becoming to a constant rhythm as she begins to fall to sleep, our heart beats thudding in perfect symmetry.

**Okay, so I have never written a sex scene before, so can't say I didn't at all feel like a perve or a complete and utter dick writing this, but hey, thought you lot would want some action. **

**I also have to apologise to those people that wanted Naomi to stay faithful, just figured with Emily around, really wouldn't happen.**

**Hope you enjoyed :D**


	14. Chapter 14

Emily's POV

I wake up, feeling a slight crick in the side of my neck. I can't help but release a slight smile once remembering the events of the previous night. It was perfect, as perfect as an evening can be while the girl of your dreams is cheating on the one she loves…or believes she loves. Peering down to wake the hazy body of Naomi-

"Huh?!"

She's gone. Nothing but the flimsy fabric of my coat covering the bare areas of my skin, the sight of the empty sofa waking me from my sleepy state. She's left! I can't believe she's left! After everything that happened last night! Did she not feel anything? I jump up upon seeing an empty space next to me, causing the small rolls of fabric falling to the floor. I jerk my head around the room. Nothing. There's nothing! No note, her bag and previous clothes long gone.

I slump back into the sofa, causing a loud thud at the sound of my weight hitting the seat. How could she bloody leave me?! Trying to let out the frustration and anger building inside me, I kick the coffee table in its leg, causing the ceramic lamp situated on the table, to flip onto its side, and crash to the floor; shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. I startle myself at the loud of the burst of motions, the crashing still ringing in my ears.

"Love! What happened?!"

Jolting myself up off of the sofa again, not before reaching soft handfuls of the fallen fabric, to cover the bare area surrounding by breasts.

"Uh…Dad! W-w-what you doing home?"

"It's 9:30 Hun…on Saturday". He peers around my tiny frame, "What have you done to the lamp?"

Turning to face the mess on the floor, "um…I…kind of kicked it…I think I was having a bad dream…"

"Oh…well…why are you half naked?"

Feeling a hot burning sensation rise in the balls of my cheeks, I turn my head to the floor in front of me, "…I was taking a shower…a friend phoned…" A friend my fucking ass, "…she was upset…I guess…I…must have fallen asleep".

"Okay…" Dad scrunches his forehead into a platter of lines, "…I was just making some breakfast, scrambled eggs. Want some?"

For once that actually sounds nice. But I still can't fucking forgive her for this one!

Naomi's POV

**6 weeks until she leaves…**

I haven't spoken to Emily since that day. It's been 10 days since I made love to her, and leaving that morning was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my life! She looked so peaceful sleeping there, I just wanted her to keep that peace a little longer, knowing as soon as she wakes, the pain would relight inside her, and I know, that I would be the cause of it. I pulled a long wollen coat off of the banister rail, covering her precious features, and left at around 2:30. There was no sign of her Dad coming home, and I left her totally alone…

She hasn't shown for work since that day, and I know that everything that happened that night isn't entirely my fault, but I can't say that I completely regret it either. The only part I hold regret against, is the part where I left her. I have tried to phone her…nothing. Tried her house…her Dad just tells me she's out. I don't know what to do. I try and keep one person happy by saying yes, only to hurt another; to hurt Emily.

Fuck this! I'm going round there, who cares if it all goes to shit!

I pull up along the side of Emily's house, stopping the car a little more graceful than last time, and shift nervously around my seat upon seeing lights on in the house. It's 8:30, so her Dad will undoubtedly be out, at the pub, or the Gym; wherever he goes for the mass of his evenings.

I shakily open the door of the car, shuffle out and slam the hole shut behind me, causing a loud thud to echo against the night. I nervously approach the front door, only for it to open millimeters from my fingertips.

"What the hell are you doing here Naomi? You have some cheek to come to my house after what you did!"

"Please Emily, just listen to me-"

"-No! I am fed up of listening to you Naomi! I am sick and tired of you pulling me close to you, just to have you push me away again. Well, you can have what you want okay. I hope you and Will live very happily together!"

Emily steps back to slam her front door, but I edge my foot closer, stopping the door in its tracks, mid slam,

"No Emily! You are just as much a part of this as I am!" Our voices beginning to raise, and Emily looks startled at my change of tone, "Can you honestly stand there and tell me you feel nothing? That that night didn't mean anything to you…" Emily just stands there, staring, "…because that's what it's going to take to get rid of me okay!"

Emily's voice cracks, and the shapes of tears begin to form in her eyes, her head lowers in her attempt to speak, "I did…mean something…but-"

"What?"

"Will", she tilts her head up to meet my gaze, "there's always Will. As long as you're with him, there's always gonna' be complications…and…I can't…we can't-"

"-I know…" Still holding the gaze, I need to show her what she means to me, but I just cant, "…but, please…can we just, you know…still be friends? Enjoy these last 6 weeks together?

Emily's POV

"…But, please…can we just, you know…still be friends? Enjoy these last 6 weeks together?"

Oh God! Six weeks! I feel a small lump form in the back of my throat; several attempts to swallow the block not succeeding. Can we just be friends? We never have been friends…from the start we were always something more than that...so for the sake of our last weeks together, I guess we can. I can't stand loosing her, even if its only as a friend…

Lightly nodding my head, "Yeah…we can…"

**Okay, sorry peeps, but I needed to continue the angst…you didn't think it was going to be butterflies and fairies did you? Tut tut lol :D**


	15. Chapter 15

Naomi's POV

Emily and I have been back working together for a week or so. Things seem to be going well, but Emily is just…I don't know…somehow different. The way we used to share glances, shy smiles from across the room, lingering stares where we used to get lost in each other's eyes, but lately, since we…made love…it feels like she is trying to avoid me, to keep her distance as much as possible. Don't get me wrong, we are still friends, close ones at that, but there is something missing from her; missing in the sense that, she just doesn't want me anymore.

It's coming up to 12:30, my lunch break, I think Emily started hers about 12:00, so at some point our breaks will clash, meaning she will HAVE to spend time with me, and hopefully, be the 'old' her.

I open the door to the staff room. There's Emily. Sat at the end of the table, she doesn't even share one glance at me. Barely having spoken to each other today, I break the silence,

"Hey Em"

"Hey" She still hasn't looked up at me, just flicking through the pages of the months old magazines,

I let out a long breath-filled sigh at her non-existant actions to make conversation, and make my way over to the kettle. I flick on the switch, and notice Emily's distorted reflecion in the chrome of the kettle handle. She still hasn't even aknowledged me being here, not really…

I can feel the frustration building up inside me, the anger waiting to implode out of my soul. Letting out a foul burst of emotion, I punch my fist, full force into the side of the back wall, hearing a loud smack at the touch of contact.

"Shit!" Emily jolts up, finally looking upon my turned back, "What the fuck Naomi"

The pain jolts up the length of my arm, shuddering through each of my knuckles, and I let out a slight yelp as the feeling surfaces in my hand. Emily rushes up out of her seat, the loud scraping of the chair legs against the concrete tiles of the floor echoing loudly, bouncing of the staff room walls. I clutch my fist in pain, the tears in my eyes beginning to well up,

"Naomi! What the hell are you doing?" Emily rushes towards me, concern present in her eyes, and makes her way towards my hand. She takes it in her soft touch, slowly examining the surface…

"What were you doing Naomi?" She repeats, in a softer tone, noticing the bruising and slight swelling of my skin,

"I was just…" I can't make any sound, any move except the small motion of shaking my head.

Emily looks at me, the fire in her eyes, returning, burning bright, "Come on. Sit down". She motions me to the chair next to her previous position, reaches on top of the nearby fridge, and pulls down a green plastic first aid kit.

She sits in her seat, situated next to mine, and starts to open the case, "are you going to tell me why you just did that?"

I peer down, looking into the surface of my lap, slouching my shoulders, releasing a small shrug, "I dunno…felt…frustrated…"

"About what?" She's looking into my eyes, but my stare still continues to avoid hers. I can feel the pressure and the heat in my cheeks start burn up, surely she must know. She must have truly known how she was acting with me. What it was doing to me? She must of!

"Hey…" She says softly, before reaching her hand to underneath my chin, putting slight pressure and lifting it up to sit upon her gaze, "…Naomi…why did you do that?"

We sit for a few moments, looking into each other's eyes, the sight of mine probably screaming with embarrassment…

Ring, ring…ring, ring…

"Oh for fucks sake!" I let out in a verbal burst of frustration at the 'perfect' timing of my shitty ass phone call,

"Just ignore it, we-"

"-No Em, I need to get it. Can you…" shifting slightly on my seat, moving my pressure to one bum cheek "…grab it from my pocket?"

Emily looks down towards my jean pocket, a glance of discomfort sweeping across her face, she moves her free hand down to the inside of my pocket, her other hand, still clutching the now bleeding hand of mine, and reaches inside, pulling out the muffled block of tin…

Ring, ring…ring, ring…

"Can you just put it on speaker for me?"

Emily presses the single button to access the feature of loud speaker, and places the phone on the table before us. Will's voice instantly breaking into the room,

"Babe! Where are you?"

I let out a slient puff of air at the sound of his voice, and utter a reply, "I'm at work. Don't forget I still have work at times you know". Emily sits in silence, her concentration fully on the dressing of my wound,

"Oh yeah. Sorry babe, forgot you still gotta' work for that dump. Well in that case, I've got good news for you!"

"Yeah, whats that?" I reply, completely uninterested in the comment waiting for me,

"Well I spoke to the director at Rio Plance, and they want me to start next week. Cool

eugh babes?"

Silence. Emily stops the movement of her gentle hands, and just stares as the white

bandage wrapped around mine. I say frozen to the spot, unable to think, feel, move…

FUCK! Fuck! Fuck! Why? Fucking why? I was just getting back to, well…normal, as normal things could be with Emily, and he fucking says that!

"Babe?" Noticing my reluctance to reply, "Babe. You there?"

"Y-y-yeah. I-I-I'm here…"

"Did you not hear what I just said? It's fucking mint in' it!"

"Babe? Whats wrong with you?"

Whats wrong with me? Whats fucking wrong with me? You have just told me I have one week left with the girl I…the girl I fucking love! I fucking LOVE! Making the worst fucking part here being, that she fucking knows when I'm fucking leaving!!

Emily still stays rooted to her spot, her gaze frozen to the colour-less fabric around my knuckles.

"Nothing okay! Im just fucking tired alright!" I finally reply,

"Oooo, well sorry if I'm fucking interrupting you!"

With that, the line goes dead…

I turn the speaker phone off, and lift my head up to gaze into Emily's eyes. Her own pair falling anywhere but the direction of mine,

"Emily" She doesn't move, "Emily", still nothing, "Emily! Look at me!"

She slowly lifts her head up to meet the position of mine, the small droplets of water now visible in her eyes, she closes her eyes, the small motion forcing out a tear which reluctantly rolls down her cheek. I move my hand up to her face, my palm clutching the softness of her cheek, and brush away the fallen tear with the pad of my thumb,

"Hey…please Emily…don't…"

"I don't want you to leave…" Emily opens her eyes, peering into mine "…I though if, I could just…avoid you…it would make us go away…but…" She lets out a shaky breath, "…one week. One week Naomi! I don't think I can…avoid you anymore…one week being…" another lone tear trails down the side of her face, falling into the same path as the previous droplet,

"Hey, hey, hey…" I repeat, in the softest tone possible, "…we still have one week yeah…" I press our foreheads together, soaking in the softness that is Emily, trying to feel her as close as possible. Hopefully reassuring her that everything WILL be okay, no matter how big the distance between us…

"We can spend it together…."

**Okay, so yep, more depressing times, but I PROMISE everyone, good times in the future…better times to make up for the angst. **

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it anyway :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I have had a lot of complaints asking why Naomi doesn't just leave Will for Emily? Why is there so much angst? Well if it was your position, if you were Naomi, and your best friend of many years asked you to marry him, you said yes, because you genuinely loved him. Then someone else comes along, who you just 'click' with, would you leave everything you know behind, just for that one person who has just come into your life without question?**

**Think about the answer...that's why is isn't easy for Naomi to leave Will, because if she chooses to leave him, she has to do it there and then, before they both move off to Spain, thus plucking up the courage to tell him now, before they go…and that's not easy!**

**This was never meant to be a fiction that is full of butterflies and fairies, there are lots of those around, I just wanted to write something a little bit different, with complications and the idea that love can be selfless as well as selfish…**

**Okay, so rant over…this is for the people that wanted me to update :D**

Emily's POV

_**4 Days to Go…**_

Okay, so its Naomi's last week, last four days precisely, and we, or I have decided to spend it enjoying these last few days with her. I have accepted that she is really leaving, and although that is the hardest thing I think I have ever done, it makes things easier for us in the longs run. The borderline from Spain to England is so vast, I may never see her again, and that's exactly why I want to make these last few days special, no, not want, need to…

Its our last night all out together, just us four girls, Me, Naomi, Pandora, and of course Effy. I have planned a major surprise for Naomi, I just hope it all goes to plan.

I have been at the club for three hours now, setting up, and my palms begin to become sweaty with the anticipation of the evening ahead of us. All I need to do now, is wait…

Naomi's POV

Its our last evening out together, and I really hope that Emily and I make it a special one. She has been pretty quite since the phone call Emily overheard between Will and I, not distant, but just quiet. She has kept tonight pretty much hush, hush, wants us to enjoy the evening, but warns me she has something planned. I guess time shall tell…

Walking through the entrace of the VERY familiar club, as I make my way through to the entrance doors, I can see Emily sat slumped on her seat, head facing towards the bar.

"Hiii!" I yell, probably a little over enthustac,

Emily spins around, noticing my little burst of sound,

"Hey! You're here!" She pulls me into a tight embrace, and rubs my back gently, enjoying every soft touch between us.

Noticing the line of empty glasses along the bar, "God Ems! How long have you been here?"

She turns her head to look in the direction of my eyes, and lets out a slight chuckle at my comment,

"…Well, I wanted to get here before you did"

I smile at Emily, until the voice of the bar woman speaks up,

"She's been slaving away here, got a nice night planned for your girlfriend hav'nt you" and gives a playful wink at Emily, before walking off down to the other side off the bar.

I see the horror flash over her face as she whips her head around to face mine, "n-n-no! I-I didn't…"

A smirk plays across my lips, and Emily slightly calms at the expression on my face, her face now burning up and matching the colour of her lips, but I can't help but ponder over how cute it looks.

"It's okay Ems, she's just messing with you…"

"…Oh" The look of relief sweeps across her face, and I can tell that tonight is going to be a GOOD night…

Its 11:30 now, and the club is in full swing, Pandora and Effy joined us not long after I arrived, and tonight has been an amazing mix of dancing, drinking, pills, thanks to Effy. Emily has just left us on the dancefloor, something about needing to sort a band out, someone who is coming on in 5 minutes, planned through her group of friends, a local group who she said were really good and that I would love them. I am so surprised at how much effort she has put into tonight, I am so grateful to her, and I wish there were some way in which I could really repay her…yeah Naomi, move to Spain, that will definately help…

Emily wanders up to the front of the stage, and starts talking microphone fixed on the platform, "testing…testing…okay…um…can everyone hear me?"

There are a loud bunch of cheers and yells in reaction to Emily's words, and she instantly relaxes upon the lock of our gazes,

She continues, "Okay, so tonight is one of the last nights we have left with our beautiful Naomi in the country. I haven't known you that long, but the time I have spent with you has become some of the best months of my life. When I am with you, you make me feel a better person, you are such a lovely girl, and Will is the luckiest man on Earth to be with you for the rest of your life" She gazes at me, tears welling in the corners of her eyes, …so, if everyone can raise their glasses…or bottles, whatever you're drinking down there…in a toast to, Naomi. We shall forever love you!" Emily releases a large grin with the escape of her words, and I feel the beat of my heart starting to melt at the sound of Emily's last three words, 'forever love you'.

"So without further ado, I welcome our next act. Something chosen just for you Naomi…I welcome…Glasvegas!"

Oh My God!!! How did she do this!!! Its only my fucking favourite band!!! How the hell did she do this?!!! How did she know?! I feel the beating in my heart start to swell to a faster pace as the band members walk on stage, this time, its not the band members making my heart race…its Emily.

She walks down the side steps of the stage, smiling happily to herself at the success of her mission, the screaming crowd, well, screaming, and the members of the band now starting to take their places,

"So how's everyone doing tonight?!" the band yells, everyone screams. They continue to talk about the night, and how lively the crowd have been. The strange thing is, I don't notice anything they say; the only thing I notice is…Emily. She's making her way towards me, her smile still plastered over her face,

"How the hell did you do this?!" I yell over the loud bursts of voices,

"I made a few calls…but you were worth it"

I pull her into a tight squeeze, only releasing upon hearing the next words of James Allan, Glasvegas' frontman,

"So Naomi, someone tells us you are a big fan. In that case, this next song is for you…"

I shoot a glance at Emily, her smile still present and she's gazing back into my eyes,

"…This is It's My Own Cheating Heart That Makes Me Cry"

"Jesus!!" I cant help but bellow out, relishing slightly in the little burst of giggles from Emily, and she takes my hand leading me back to the dance floor, now noticing that somehow I have merged out of the moving bodies…

We dance slowly for the first few beats of the song, until Emily breaks the unwanted lack of contact, rests her head upon my shoulder, her small arms curling up around my waist, and I relax into her touch…

**Okay, so there isn't that many chapters left, but if people want be to continue, let me know and I will do… I appreciate reviews, but only when they are constructive. **

**Thanks :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I REALLY REALLY apologise for this update being so late, just things going on and whatever, anyway, better late than never…**

Naomi's POV

_**3 Days to go…**_

Its three days until we leave. Until I leave Emily. Will is going away for a couple of days, up north, back to Manchester to see the rest of his family, say goodbye you know. He lest this morning, and the time alone, sat at home, I just can't stop thinking about her. Last night, was one of the best nights in a long time. What she did for me was fucking amazing! She put so much effort into that party, making sure it was the best it could possibly be, for me, for us; our last few days together. It has been so hard. I can't leave Will, of course not, but the thought of never being with Emily, or perhaps never even seeing her again, somehow, seems much, much worse than that.

The last few days before I leave, we agreed to spend it together, even if eventually, when the time comes, that makes it much, much harder for me to leave, but I shall take it. I shall take anything that enables me to spend more time with her…

Emily is coming by soon. Effy gave us the last few days off together. I swear that girl knows something she isn't telling us. She just seems to be able to read everything. Everything you feel. She…just sees. But anyway, Emily is coming by, picking me up. Something about wanting to show me, the important parts of her life, something private, that no one else is has been able to see.

_Buzzzzz, Buzzzzzzzzzz……._

I rush to the door, anticipating the smiling face of Emily on the other side of the windowpanes. Upon opening the door, I'm not disappointed,

"Hey Ems" I say, giving a small welcoming smile

"Hey yourself" she quips, mirroring my smile, holding our gaze for a good few heartbeats,

"So what are the plans then?"

She turns her head, and motions to the tumbling front wall outside my house. A blue and pink bike frame resting itself on the slowly collapsing bricks,

"Seeing as the weather is nice. Wondered if you wanted to go for a ride?" She says, her smile still present, with one eyebrow raised high, and I can't help but think that she is making a comment, VERY suggestively.

"Oh…okay…great! Hang on, give me two minutes, I just need to get my bike out of the shed". She nods her head in response to the answer, "do I need to bring anything? Food, Dri-"

"-Nope. Just yourself" She gazes back into my eyes once again,

"Cool…two minutes"

I run from the front door, the clumbsliness of my rushing causing me to knock over the nearby rail of coats, the black and grey fabric making swishing noises as it slides down the wall. Emily just lets out her unmistakable giggle…

…finally! After the ongoing struggle with the lock! The bike is out of the shed, and making its way around the side of the house to meet Emily. He face shoots up upon hearing rustling, and a burst of loud creaks and sighs as I open the side gate. Her face instantly softens once meeting mine,

"Took you long enough!"

"Yeah, sorry. Stupid lock decided to stay locked for once. Fucking waste of shitting time making that thing"

Emily lets out a little burst of laughter at my frustrated rant about the lock.

"So… shall we be off?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I ask

"You'll see…"

It's been a little while since we have been riding. Emily has fallen off her bike a total of two times so far. She keeps assuring me that, she 'of course' can ride a bike. She just wore the wrong shoes and they keep getting caught in the pedals…wrong shoes my ass! I cant say it doesn't at all look a little cute though. Obviously not the falling down part, that just makes me want to jump off of mine to make sure she is okay. It's the, 'im okay, im okay. I just feel a little nervous is all' that makes me swoon…no…I did not just say that…

Its now two thirty. Just over an hour since we left my house, and Emily promises me we are approaching 'her' area. Quite why she calls it that, I don't know. But, I guess I shall soon see.

We come to a halt, staring into the vast of green and glistening water,

"It's lovely"

"It's one of my favourites. I come here, sometimes when...when…things get shit you know. I really love it here. No one knows that, but I wanted to show you it…My place"

"It's really beautiful…peaceful…"

Out of nowhere, Emily pushes me, forcing me into the big pool of merky water. If I wasn't so shocked at her sudden outburst of movement, I certainly would have been by the temperature of the water! Its fucking freezing!!! I flail my arms in an attempt to heat myself up from the effects of the cool water around me, Emily uselessly flapping about on the side of the lake, complete hysterics taking over her actions. After the moments of laughter, Emily begins to control herself, and holds her hands out over the waters edge,

"You bitch!" I playfully joke,

"Come on, wuss! Grab hold of my hands!" Emily asks, motioning them to help me out of the water,

I swim towards her, beaming smiles glowing from our brightly lit faces,

"Anyone one else, and I would have been severely pissed!" We both laugh at the situation we find ourselves in, and I begin to grab hold of her hands, putting pressure on her palms, aiming to pull myself up and out of the freezing lake. Deciding on a different approach, I begin to pull on Emily's hands, dragging her towards me, towards the surface of the water.

She lets out shreils covered up with fits of laughter,

"No, no! Please, Naomi. NO!"

Splash! Emily plops into the surface of the lake, landing right on top of me: hands, feet, legs flying just about everywhere. Upon surfacing the water, Emily begins to choke on a mouthful of water she has just swallowed, coughing and spluttering in between our giggles.

"Oh jeez, sorry Ems! I didn't mean, to like actually kill you…"

I swim the last few paces left between us, and push my hands up to her hips, holding her up against the side, steadying her, giving her the time she needs to get her breath back. We gaze into one an others eyes. Gradually her breathing becomes slow, to a steady pace, and she quirks the sides of her mouth up into a slight smile.

"Thanks.." Emily draws out, and places a chaste kiss upon my lips, lasting barely enough to feel the contact of each others skin, but still lingering long after the she reluctantly pulls away. Emily brings her fingers up to smooth side of my face, pushing stray strands of peroxide hair behind my ears, and runs her soft fingertips down, and eventually clutching the skin of my cheek.

"Come on…lets get out of here"

She agrees, and we break away from the embrace, pulling ourselves out of the lake, the memory now WAY up there with the memories of the previous night…

**So the fics are getting a little fluffier, so I hope people enjoy :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, So about six years after it started, the next update is written. Its getting kind of hard to write my updates when everyone has gone to bed, seeing as my family are going to bed later and later each night. I have been REALLY busy this past week, so finally another update is written. I hope people enjoy! :D**

Emily's POV

_**2 Days to go…**_

It's the last couple of days before Naomi leaves for Spain, dare it say it, with that Bastard Prick of a fiancé Will. He is still up north seeing family and doing fuck knows what, I don't trust that son of a bitch as far as I could throw him. Well at least Naomi is happy, that's all that matters. That's all that ever matters.

Its out last night out tonight, Panda cant make it, so just me, Effy and Naomi enjoying the last excuse to can to get wasted and forget everything, while, together. I'm on my way to the club now, Effy no doubt will make some casually late entrance, just in a bid to seem way cooler than the rest of us 'normal' people. Hopefully Naomi will already be there, she said to meet her inside at 10:30 or something, I'm a little early, don't want to seem to eager but there again, be late either.

I walk into the club, and prop myself up onto the nearby bar rail, scanning the crowd for a specific blonde.

"Hey Ems! Fancy seeing you here!"

I turn around reacting to the voice, "Oh Shit" I mutter under my breath, the voice continues, unaware to my discomfort,

"Long time no, sex!"

"Fuck off Tanya"

"Babes, babes, babes" Tanya snakes her arms around my waist pulls me closer, and attempts to give me a very unwanted kiss,

"Just fuck off okay! Were not dating anymore!" I try to push her hands and body away from me, the struggle obvious to bystanders, but none of then try to help,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?"

I peer around my shoulders. Naomi is stood there with a VERY pissed expression on her face. She walks over, puts her arms around my shoulders, causing Tanya to loosen her grip and let go.

"Oh, she's nice babe! Fucking nice! But still, you want real fun, you know where to find me yeah"; and she leaves…

I watch as Tanya moves through the crowd, and out of sight.

"Fucking hell! Are you okay Ems?"

"Yeah. She um…she..."

"Wanted you by the looks of it"

We both laugh at the unusual situation we find ourselves in, until the humor calms,

"You know…thanks…for that. I mean you didn't have to and-"

"-No problem"

We gaze at each other, smiles equally present on both of our lips, and I reach up, and peck a chaste kiss upon Naomi's cheek. Pulling back, I give her hand a slight tug; I instantly spin around in my spot, and motion for the bar tender.

"Four shots of Jagermeister and a bottle of you're finest red please"

I hand over a twenty and direct for the bartender to keep the change. Pouring the liquid into two glasses, I turn back around, formally unaware than Naomi had got so close, and place a glass into her hands.

"So, I suggest a toast! To you Naomi, this is the last 2 nights here in Bristol. Can I say, the last three months or so, since meeting you, have been the best moments of my life, and although we are going to be so far from each other, I want you to know, you will always be in my heart". I can see the tears welling up in Naomi's eyes, but she doesn't speak. Simply gazes back into mine.

"Sorry to be cheesy then, but it needed to be said"

Naomi lets out a puff off air, leading to more giggles, and brings the corners of her mouths up into a beaming smile,

"So. Come on! Drink up!" I order, "We have a lot of partying to make up for tonight!"

We down the shots within a matter of moments, and Naomi takes my hand leading us towards the dancing bodies.

Hours pass, hours of pure dance, dance and more dance. It's nice. To be with someone, and just enjoy the time you have with them. Not think about what happens tomorrow, or the next day, but what is happening now.

Our sweaty bodies dance against each other, neither one of us wanting to ruin the mood by pulling away, so we keep them against one-another. Our movements have become close, so close that I can feel the hot breath of Naomi's against my face, and I feel her hips begin to buck against mine. Within moments, Naomi's lips are on mine, moving in synchronization to each other. Each movement getting faster and faster, and Naomi brings her hands up around my waist, and slowly trails them down to the cheeks of my buttocks, sliding her palms over the smooth surface. I deepen the kiss, and lick my tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She grants me the entrance I needed, and our tongues begin to move in unison to one-another. Moments later, Naomi suddenly pulls back, and I try to hide the confusion which is plastered all over my face.

"You okay?" I ask

"Gees that was close!"

"Huh?"

"You're ex came back. Looking for round two I guess. I think we got rid of her, wont be seeing her for a while! We make a good team don't we?"

"Team?" Oh shit "um…y-y-yeah. I think…um…I just need to use the toilet…a minute"

"Oh. You okay? Do you want me to come with you-"

"-No it's fine. You stay here"

I walk from a confused looking Naomi, leaving her stood amongst the dancing bodies.

She was just…helping me! Fucks sake Emily! Why couldn't you have guessed she would do that! She was doing something as a FUCKING FRIEND! Nothing more!

Naomi's POV

Shit! I think I just hurt her! I mean, I really wanted to kiss her. Of course I did! I always want to fucking kiss her! But…she knows I cant. I hope she knows I cant…not because of me…because of…Will.

I tilt my head down and start to stagger myself from the dance floor, almost bursting into an unseen figure standing before me.

"Oh I'm so sor…oh, hey Eff"

She just stares at me, with that knowing look as always, "I saw",

"What?" I quirk my eyebrows down, this girl adding to my confusion,

"You…and Emily"

"Oh…that" I let out a breathy sigh,

"That?" she pulls the corners of her lips up into a smile,

"Oh fuck off Eff! I'm not in the mood okay!"

Effy just stares and slightly nods, "You need to figure it out"

"What out?"

Effy just raises one eyebrow and walks her way over to the bar. It's her way of trying to suggest something that I am soon to discover myself…

**This chapter was dedicated to Chantal. You have had some trouble recently, which I hope is all sorted!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! There are only 2/3 more chapters left and I will try to not let you wait so long for the next update. **

**Peace :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY FINALLY **

**I have updated! Sorry for the wait there guys!!! I have been a little occupied recently :D**

**So its up now :D**

Naomi's POV

_**1 Day to go…**_

Tomorrow. Tomorrow I leave…with Will. If it hadn't have been for these past few months, there is nothing I would have wanted more! Leaving for Spain, getting married, starting a family maybe. But since meeting Emily, everything has changed. She has showed me, that my life before her simply wasn't enough. I want more. Call it selfish or whatever, but I want more than that life with Will. Its come to a point, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't leave her! I just cant, but at the same time, I'm not ready to leave Will either. It's shit! My life has gone to absolute shit, and there is nothing I can do about it, unless I choose…

I'm seeing Emily later today…. the last time before God knows how long. The thing is, since Emily, she has open so many new levels, amazing levels that I didn't know existed, but I cant give everything up to be with her can I? What if she doesn't feel the same? I have fucked up a chance of a perfectly good future, for what…nothing!

Emily's POV

Ding dong…

I walk to the front door, following the ringing in my ears, this time not from the front door bell. She is leaving! Tomorrow! I don't know how to stand this! She is the person that I…L-l-love! What do I do! Fuck! Why do things have to be so fucking complicated!

I open the front door, revealing a quiet yet gorgeous blonde figure.

"Hey" she timidly calls out

"Hi…"

"So you ready?"

"Yeah. Sure, let me just grab my bag"

God! Is it I, or does this feel awkward! Please don't tell me she is feeling the same right now, going through the same; that will just make things fucking harder!

"So where are we going?" I ask while seating myself into her car

"I figured, we deserve somewhere special"

"...Oh…okay"

I see Naomi giving me a sweet smile in the corner of my eye, but I continue to stare forward. I don't want to make this any harder than it needs to be.

***

"This is my special place, not yours" I playfully hit Naomi on the arm, looking out into the glossy water of the lake, the moonlight reflecting of the soft ripples of the water.

"Oi!" Naomi rubs her arm in the spot where I tapped it "Well…I dunno….I figured it could be our place?"

I peer up at an anxious looking Naomi; humour long lost from our previous playful battle "I guess it could be…"

We gaze at each other for a few moments, before Naomi takes my hand and leads us down a steep slope, motioning to flickering of white light in the near distance.

"You see it?"

"Yeah! What is it?"

"I did it for us…come on."

Naomi continues to lead us through the abandoned forest, occasionally tripped and brushing across fallen rocks and pebbles, until we reach…it…

"You did all this?"

"Yeah" nodding her head. "Well I had a little help...but, yeah"

Naomi has hung candle lanterns in all the trees, lighting up the forest and branches with bright glowing flickering light! It looks gorgeous!

"This looks…." I let out of puff of air I didn't realize I was holding "…I mean, it looks beautiful"

"Thanks! It was worth it…just to see that look on your face"

I look up to face Naomi, and see a content smile gazing back at me,

"Thank you" I slowly drag out, and smile back.

Shit! Look at that face! How do I let her go! I wish…I wish I could just tell her!

"Ummm….Naomi….I don't want you to-"

"-So! I brought loads of food with me! Hope you're hungry!"

Naomi quickly changes the conversation, and sits herself down on the tartan mat in front of us,

"Okay, so I wasn't sure what you would like, so I brought everything!"

"Naomi…" I take a seat next to her, but she doesn't look at me… I speak again "Naomi?"

Still nothing…

"Naomi! Look at me!" I tried not to sound too forceful, I just need her to look at me…I need to look into her eyes…I need to know what she is feeling. She finally looks up, so I continue, "What happens after?"

Naomi looks back down, and starts to fiddle with the bottom of her t-shirt "…after what?" she finally replies.

"Naomi! Please just be frank with me. What happens after you leave? What about…about us?"

Naomi slowly shakes her head from side to side, "Emily…please…"

"No! Naomi, I need to know! Am I even going to SEE you again!"

Naomi lets out a long-winded puff of air, and brushed her fingers through her hair, wiping stray strands off of her face, and I notice her hands shaking. She's terrified! A lone tear falls down her cheek, and she tilts her head further forward, desperately trying to hide it.

My voice softens, and I brush the tear off of her face with the pad of my thumb, before moving down and taking her hand in mine.

"Look….I just…I need to know if we mean anything?"

There is nothing from her…

"Do I actually mean anything to you?"

Naomi's head snaps up at my words,

"Of Course you mean something to me! How can you even ask me that?!"

Tears are freely falling down her cheeks, and seeing her this way, because of me. Because of us…this is truly breaking my heart.

"I…I…didn't know…"

"How could you not know? The past few months, since meeting you…I…well, everything with Will? I just don't know what to do!" Tears continue to roll down her cheeks, and are met with fresh tracks of newly fallen water paths,

"Hey…hey…shhhhhhh…" I pull Naomi close to me, wrapping my arms tightly around her body, and pulling her head close to my heart.

"Do you hear that?"

"What?" She manages to release in between sobs,

"My heart…It's beating like that because of you. It's the way you make me feel Naomi. Since meeting you, it's always been like this. Whenever I see or speak to you, my heart does a thousand turns, it turns because you make me so happy. Being with you makes me feel nervous, nervous because I simply cant afford to screw things up with you. I cant loose you Naomi. My heart won't be able stand it…"

Naomi tilts her head up to face mine, her body still enveloped in my arms.

I continue, "…I need to say this. If I don't, I just couldn't live with myself for not having said it…I…" I open and close my mouth a few times, not knowing whether this is the best thing to do or say right now, but it needs to be said, "…I-i…I'm in lo-"

"-Please don't…"

"Nao-"

"-If you say it….I wont be able to leave…because…I want to stay here with you"

Shit! Just say it Emily! To say it, means she will stay! She will stay, for you!

I can't do that! I can't put her in that position! Oh fuck! What the shit do I do?!

After a while, "…Okay…" is all that I manage to squirm out…

Our faces have grown so close. So close I can feel the hot breath of hers hitting my face. Naomi peers down to take a glance of my lips, and I release a shaky breath, awaiting the anticipation of her next move.

"…You okay?" she whispers

"Yeah…I will be…"

Naomi brings her soft lips onto mine, putting pressure onto my bottom lip, and we get lost into the kiss…

**So there are two chaps left until D day…. I won't leave it so long next time. I promise :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay guys, this is part one of the final chapter. I needed to get this written before I went on holiday. I REALLY apologise if some people are unhappy with the way the ending of the fan fiction turns out, but, cant keep everyone happy right? I tried, but there will be some unhappy fans...more happy than unhappy I hope :D**

**So, here it is, part one...ENJOY :D**

Emily's POV

Last night. Just. Wow! It wasn't about the fact that she was leaving, or about the fact that I am completely in love with her. There was just, so much between us. For the first time in my life, I have felt a part of someone. To feel so close to them, almost to the point that we were the same person, connected in such a way, that she felt what I felt, that I saw what she saw.

"EMILY?!" I hear echoing through the forest, but, I don't, I can't, I won't look back…

Today, its not about her leaving, never coming back, and maybe the fact that I will never see her again, but about the point that; what we shared last night, was simply, the most, breathtaking and creative night of my entire life. The fireworks and sparks that were born between us in just a matter of those few short hours will never change. After waking up with her this morning, even having to leave without saying goodbye, I still felt it. I felt, that…that; 'thing'. That 'thing', that makes you never want to look back, to dwell on anything that has happened, or is to happen in your future. It makes you live every moment possible, live it to its greatest, and I feel, last night, the magic we produced, will never be let down, it will live on, no matter where in time or place we are…even with her in Spain.

Naomi's POV

I open my eyes, a slight stinging feeling hitting them with greeting of a cold frosty morning, the crisp air flushing through my lungs. Shuffling my feet along the length of the fabric, I notice, theres…nothing. Sitting up, and spinning around with only flexes of my torso, theres nothing…she's gone…

I jump up, looking past nearby trees, peering into the distance of every angle, gazing, searching for that flash of red…nothing.

"Emily?!" I call out…silence. "Emily?!" I repeat…still silence. "EMILY?!" I yell at the tops of my lungs, pleading for an answer, any answer. The sound echoing through the forest, bouncing off deadened and motionless trees…Nothing…

She's left me. She's fucking left me!

***

"Hey babe!"

I slam the front door to our apartment, hearing Will yell, hearing his voice; it's making me sick to the bone right now. I walk through our hallway, collapsing into a nearby chair,

"I'm back!" I hear yelled behind me, and a staggering body places a kiss on my cheek, "I came home last night, you weren't here"

"Yeah. Sorry. Just, stayed around a friends that's all"

"Oh. Well you look like shit"

"Thanks. Um, sorry but I need to go shower okay?"

"Okay babe, remember, the taxi is gonna' be here in three hours"

"…Yeah…I remember"

I make my way upstairs, the pounding of my heartbeat making each footstep seem louder. Shit! Am I doing the right thing? Shit! Am I? Fuck!

***

"BABE! TAXIS HERE!" I hear being yelled up the stairs

I'm just sat. Sat here, staring into my own reflection. Trying to fucking read myself! What the fuck Naomi! Since when did you become the one who was confused! When did you fuck! You have always been the one to know everything! The one to know exactly what you were destined to do. Had the courage to tell anyone and everyone to fuck off when it needed to be said! One fucking girl comes into y life, and everything gets screwed up! Not today Naomi! Not to-fucking-day!

I grab my suitcase off of the bed, and make my way down the stairs the clanging and bashing of the wheels against the wooden steps ringing and pounding in my ears.

Eventually, the cases are packed, the front door is locked, and Will and I make our first steps towards our life together in Spain…

Emily's POV

Ding, ding….

"Hey Eff"

I walk over to Effy, situated behind the counter of the coffee shop.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" She shoots at me,

"huh?" she just stares at me with those quizzical eyes…moments pass, but she still stares. "What do you want Eff?"…still stares… "Look! I had no fucking sleep, and I can't be bothered with your shit okay?!"

"You tell her?"

"Sorry?"

"Did you tell her?" She repeats, this time, slower and more punctual,

I shake my head, "Tell her what?" is it fucking obvious?!

Effy just takes in a long breath of air, filling her lungs before spitting it back out again, "Do you want her to go?"

"What?! Of course I don't fucking want her to go!"

I get a few disgusted looks from nearby customers, my loud recent swearing outburst receiving a few turned up noses and shaking heads.

"You still have time you know?"

My breath hitches in my throat, "Have time? Look, Eff, I appreciate what you are trying to do. But..." I peer down towards the floor and let out a long winded sigh, before looking Effy back in the eyes, "…she has made it perfectly clear who she wants…needs to be with, and that…I'm simply not a part of that"

"Anyone can see that she loves you"

Letting out another puff of frustrated air, Effy's words hitting me hard. Reality is crashing me in the face, am I simply going to let it pass me by?

"Fuck!" I rub my eyes and my forehead together, trying to understand this whirlwind of confusion, and push my hands over and into the sockets of my eyes.

"Panda! Come here a minute!"

I whip my head up at Effy's sudden outburst, and look to my right as Pandora bounces around the corner, upon seeing me her face lights up,

"Ems! When di-"

"-Panda can you hold this café by yourself?" Effy turns to look at me, as Pandora turns to Effy. Horror passes over her face at the words of Effy's question.

"W-what?" She drags out

"The shop…yourself?"

With the lack of response from Pandora, Effy takes it upon herself to solve the problem in the situation, "Right! Everyone out!"

There is a mix of gasps, 'whats' and 'huhs' rushing around the room, before Effy continues, "You heard me! Everyone out! Fuck off! Home! Comprendo! Get the fuck out okay! Were closed!"

She stops to give me a sly smile, before escorting the angry and bickering guests out through the door. After the last customer eventually shuffles out, in one swift motion, she locks the glass pane, and turns to face me.

"You ready?"

Another sigh escapes my lips, "no"

Effy gives me another mischievous smile, before uttering, "Lets go…"

So one update left!

I hope you all liked this chapter, I sort of banged it out quickly, but hopefully came out okay :D


	21. Final Chapter

**Last chapter!!! Its kinda sad it is all over, but hey, means there will be more to start :D**

**So here it is:**

Naomi's POV

"Hello, welcome to Bristol Airport. May I see your Passports please?"

"Um…yeah…course" I hand mine and Will's passports over the desk, the stewardess eyeing and scanning over the relevant pages. Am I doing the right thing? Please, shit! Am I doing the right thing?! I begin to tap my foot on the marbled tiles, unaware of the echoing and sound it is causing.

"Babe? You okay?"

Without turning to look at him, my head still turned to the ground, I reply, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little….nervous is all"

"Nervous? Why are you nervous? This is gonna' be fucking amazing babe!"

Nervous?! What the fuck! I snap my head up in anger as to how he can even ask that question, but the look on his face stops me in my tracks. I swallow at the thought of how this will affect him. I can't leave him. It will crush everything he has ever dreamed of. Shit! What do I do??

The stewardess snaps us out of our daze, "So. Here are your tickets, your departure gate is 26C, and your seat numbers are 14 F and 14 G. Have an enjoyable flight"

Shit! I guess this is really it! Please forgive me Emily…please forgive me…

Emily's POV

"Shit!!!! Which one is it?!" I look at the masses of dimly lit television screens, all blinking with updates on their plane status, "Why the fuck is this so fucking confusing?!"

I scan through all the landing destinations, San Francisco…no…Barcelona…no…Paris…no…Rome…no…Spain…YES! SPAIN! Departing at 14:25, gate 26C. That's it!!! That's got to be fucking it!!!

I sprint as fast as I can, partially glad to the offer that Effy parked the car while I ran into the airport; I could really use the reassurance here, I simply don't have the time. Time is all that matters right now, I need to get there before she gets on to that fucking plane!

Counting down the gate numbers…14…15…16…17…fuck sakes! Why did it have to be twenty-fucking-six?! I feel my legs starting shake from the run, but I must refuse to give into them…21…22…23…24…25…26! HERE!

I scan around the room, bodies passing here, there and everywhere. Then I see her…a flash of blonde…SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! She's going in!!! FUCK!!!

Naomi hand's her ticket over to the man behind the desk, and he swipes it along with her passport. I try to shout, nothing comes out, I try to move, and my legs refuse…

Shit!!! She's going! Fuck!!! Naomi walks into the tunnel at the end of the gate, and that's it. Fucking over! Game fucking over!

I approach the gate terminal, giving this one last shot, and begin to make my speech to the man behind the counter,

"Look. I don't have a ticket, but please, I need to tell someone I love them. She is going to leave with her Fiancé, who I know doesn't love her, so, please, just let me past to tell her that I do, that I'm the one who loves her"

"I'm sorry Miss. But if you don't have a ticket, I can't let you pass"

"Just. Eugh! Please! I actually don't know what I can say to you! Is there anyway at all you will let me pass?!"

"I am sorry Miss, but the only way you can get past is if you have a valid ticket"

"Fucks sake! Do you have no heart?!"

"Please retrain from swearing, if you do not comply I am afraid I will have to contact security and ask them to escort you out of the building and off of the premises, now Miss, please step to the side"

Shit! It's no fucking use! She is gone! She's fucking gone! I have lost her…forever…

***

Minutes pass, quite how many I would never know…I watched…I watched as random people got themselves onto that plane; that plane that was meant for me, for us to begin something. Its just all shit! I mean she has fucking, just fucking left me! How could she do this?! Does she seriously not feel anything for me? For us?! I knew her leaving was coming, but seriously! What a fucking blow…

I find myself sat slumped in one of the chairs in the empty room. The room which moments ago, were filled with the lives of chattering people, people filled with happiness, with love, going off, enjoying the rest of their lives together. I don't know, I really don't know how-

"You know…sitting like that can be really strenuous on your back"

I shoot around to look the in the direction of the voice, the shock probably visible in my eyes. No way! No fucking way! I jump up out of my seat, my feet now rooted to the ground beneath me. "Naomi! What-"

"-I couldn't go. Not until I found out something"

"But your plane-"

"-Has already left…" she nods her head, "…I know"

"W-W-Where's Will?"

Naomi looks up, a small smirk dancing across her lips, "I can imagine…somewhere between Bristol and Spain right now", and her smirk opens up into a fully wide grin.

"But-"

"-I told you. I needed to find out something first"

I just stare at her, the moment right now, failing to sink in. I just wait, wait for reality to hit me…it finally does, "w-what?"

"I love you Ems….It's plain….its that simple"

Oh my God! She loves me!

She continues,

"I told Will I couldn't go, not yet, and he was…he was actually sweet…about it…I love you so fucking much Ems, and…I just needed to know-"

I have heard enough! I cut Naomi off by crashing our lips together and kiss her in the most passionate and most loving way I can. Trying to show her, to make her feel just how much I really love her too. Moments pass, and our kiss intensifies, the thought of kissing this way in public, the way people would look at me, would normally never cross my mind. But right now, this very moment, I don't give a shit! It's her, and me no one else even fucking exists…

I pull back from the kiss, muttering words into Naomi's ear "that's good you know"

"What is" She asks placing a chaste kiss on my cheek

"That you love me"

Naomi's lips curl up into a tight smirk, "Why's that then?"

Turning back to face her, I look straight into her eyes, looking past everything, her every existence, to see her soul, and its smiling… "Because I may love you a little bit too"

Naomi's eyes reflect the joy that are expressed in my own, and she mutters her reply, "Just shut up and kiss me would you?".

Naomi doesn't need to ask twice, I simply comply with her wishes. Bringing my lips back up to hers, I claim her bottom lip within mine, and jump myself up, wrapping my legs around her waist. This is just so…perfect. I really could stay like this forever; I want to stay like this forever. Naomi in my arms, with the pressure of her lips moving against mine, stay just like this…. and…I have a feeling…that with the events of today…we very well could be…

THE END!!! :D

**Okay, so ridiculous amount of cheese in that last part, but, couldn't be helped :P**

**I do apologise about the amount of swearing in these chapters lol, I had some anger built up in me from STUPID family moments tonight, which meant the characters had a lot of swearing coming out, just to accomplish my anger lol!!!**

**So this fan fiction, it has been my first one I have written, and I want to dedicate it to a certain person out there, you know who you are ;) You are an awesome person and I am glad that I have got to know you :D and that ex of yours….TUT TUT!!!!!**

**So, I shall hopefully be getting a new fic on the go when I come back from my holiday…toodles for now :D :D :D**


End file.
